At First Sight
by SummerTime15
Summary: Cammie just found out she's moving. Thinking it's the end of the world, she's convinced life will be terrible in Roseville Virginia. She doesn't know how right she was. Soon, Cam finds herself in a relationship with the School bad boy. Now she's trapped with no way out. Can Zach save her from a life of fear and loneliness? For them, it's love at first sight.
1. Green and Blue

**WARNING! WARNING! May or may not be Zammie! Read at own risk! plus- I think my writing has progressed along the way so if you're new to this story and you don't like the writing, later chapters are hopefully better! **

I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Cameron! Stop being such a drama queen!" My mom scolded. "Stop screaming! The neighbors are looking!" I kept on screaming as ran up to my room. Taking out my phone I called my best friend to tell her the news.

"Ally? IM MOVING!" I yelled into the phone. Okay, so maybe I was being a _little_ dramatic. But what else am I supposed to do? I'm a hormonal teenage girl that just found out she's moving!

"What!? What about the dance next week? I heard Josh was going to ask you out!" Ally said. Josh was a boy who I had a crush on since last year. He was a sophomore like me and the sweetest guy you would ever meet.

"Well, my mom says she found a new job down in Roseville Virginia. Virginia!" I stuffed my head in my pillow and groaned. "Was he really going to ask me out?"

"That's what Seth told me." Seth was our best guy friend that also happened to be a good friend of Josh's.

"You can tell Seth to tell Josh that it's not happening then. I'm leaving tomorrow." my mom yelled for me down stairs.

"Tomorrow!?" Ally screamed.

"I know! She said she didn't want me to freak out and convince her to let us stay so she waited till the day before to tell me."

"Wow. That's a little selfish." I rolled my eyes.

"Tell me about it." My mom yelled for me again. I huffed. "I gotta go. Moms calling me." We said our goodbyes and hung up.

"What?" I asked trudging down the stairs.

"It's time to start packing. I'm almost done down here. We just need you to pack your things in your room and the stuff in the kitchen and dining room." she told me.

"Yes mom."

~x~x~

_Okay, so maybe Roseville isn't **that** bad_. I thought to myself as we drove through the small town.

"Isn't this just the cutest town!" My mom said. I sank further in my seat and tried not to smile.

"I guess." I mumbled.

"Oh, don't be such a Debby Downer." She said. Gasping I looked at her putting my right hand over my heart.

"I am no such thing!" We laughed as she pulled into the driveway of our new house.

"It's beautiful!" I opened the door and got out. The house was two-stories and had brown siding. There was a porch in front with a swing and in the back, there was a cement walkway that wrapped around an in ground pool.

I grabbed my stuff from the back of the car and walked inside. The floors were hardwood and the kitchen was all updated with steal appliances and granite countertops.

"Okaayy. Maybe it won't be so bad down here." I said to myself.

"I knew you'd like it." I whirled around to see my mom standing with a triumphant look on her face. "Your room's upstairs. First door on the left." I ran to my new room and opened the door. I smiled. The walls were already painted. And my favorite color too! A bright emerald green. There was a big window letting in the natural light, making the walls shine. Out side my window was a patio. My closet was huge and I had a walk-in bathroom.

_Okay, this is awesome_.

~x~x~

It took me all day to help mom unpack and help the movers put the furniture where it's supposed to go.

"Hey mom, I'm gonna walk around town." I said grabbing my wallet and purse.

"Okay honey. Be careful!" She said as I walked out side.

The stars showed up better here than in New York and I absolutely loved looking at them. As I got closer to the town I heard music and a crowed full of cheering teens. I decided to go check it out.

"Thanks for coming out tonight guys!" A voice said. I walked closer and looked up at the stage. My eyes grew wide and my breath fought in my throat. There was a band on stage and four guys stood on it. But the one I couldn't take my eyes off of was the one in the front. His dark brown hair that he had put into a small mow-hawk with hair-gel looked so soft. And he was well build with broad shoulders and his face features were so well defined with high cheek bones and a perfect square jaw line. But what had me captivated the most, was his eyes. A striking emerald green. My favorite color.

"The next song is Me And My Broken Heart By Rixton." he said in a deep voice that made my knees melt. The band started playing. I looked at the crowed and knew these were my soon to be fellow class mates. And I wasn't the only one who found green eyes attractive. Most of the girls here were staring at him with dreamy eyes, and when he started singing they screamed. To tell you the truth, I became a little breathless my self.

_His voice is freaking amazing_!

As he sang, he had a striking smile/smirk showing off his pearly white teeth.

_Dang he's hot_.

Green eyes looked at the crowed of the stupid teen girls fanning over him, a most likely a fellow classmate and not some famous dude. I looked around as well bit instead of at the crowed, I looked at the buildings. There were cute shops down the road and a park with a few couples at the swings. I looked back to the stage and found my self looking straight into green eyes. I blushed and looked away. I could feel glares pointed my way making me wonder how long he had been staring at me. Sure enough, when I looked up, four girls (Whose fake blonde hair and slutty clothes made them look like barbies) were glaring at me. _Gosh! He's jus a guy! It's not like he's famous or any thing! Quit being so pathetic!_ I wanted to scream.

After that little encounter with my most likely new enemies, I decided to look around more. All the shops were closed so I couldn't go in them but they were really cute. Two of them were small diners, a gas station, a clothes store, and the one down at the end if the street was a coffee shop. The coffee shop was open so I decided to go in.

As I opened the door I was immediately hit with the smell of cinnamon rolls and hot coffee. The tiny bell rang as I walked in.

"Hello." A lady at the counter said with a bright smile on her face. "How may I help you?"

"I'll have a cinnamon roll and an i ce coffee please." I said smiling back.

"Sure thing honey." She said grabbing my roll and making the coffee. She was a sweet lady and it was hard not to like her. Her warm brown eyes and small body made bit even harder to find anything negative about her.

"Here you go hun. That will be 5.50." I paid her and waved good bye.

"Thank you."

I opened the door and started my way back to my house. my phone buzzed and I looked at the massage I got.

**From Ally: **So, is it a dreadful place full of gangs?

I chuckled an was about to text back when I crashed into a wall.

"Crap! I'm sorry darlin' let me help you up." The wall said. Wait. _It speaks_!? I looked up to be met with a pair of kind blue eyes.

_Geeze the eyes here_!

"It's fine." I said. I looked down at my ice coffee that was spilt on the ground and my cinnamon roll that was swimming in the puddle.

"I can get you another one." The stranger said. I looked back at him and got a better look. He had short messed up tousled black hair and was just as broad as the boy with green eyes. He was tall too. I had to tilt my head just to look at him. Hot. That was the first word that came to mind Looking at him. He had high cheek bones and had a dimple in his left cheek. His eyebrows were thick and black just like his hair.

"No, it's fine." I said. He smiled at me and stuck out his hand. Perfect smile, perfect white teeth, and they were perfectly straight. _Sigh_!

"My name's Toby. I've never seen you before. Did you just move here?" My knees became weak at the sound of his deep southern voice.

"I'm Cammie. Yeah, I just moved here from New York." I said shaking his hand. It was warm and big but I noticed how my hand fit perfectly in it.

"Well then, welcome to Roseville." I smiled at him.

"Thanks." My phone went of. "Excuse me." I stepped away and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Honey, why don't you head back. It's getting late and you have school tomorrow." my mom said.

"Okay see you soon." I hung up and looked to see Toby was staring at me. I blushed a bright red as hoped it was dark enough that he couldn't see it. He chuckled. _Great, he saw it._ I thought to myself.

"Your cute when you blush." He said. That only made me blush more.

"I gotta go." I started walking away when he grabbed my hand.

"Bye Cam." He kissed my hand and walked away. The whole way home I thought about Toby... and a certain green eyed stranger.

**To Ally:** No, not at all.

...

A/N: Hey! So yeah, I started a new story while I'm still doing another one But, hey, let's see how it goes. Is this worth continuing? tell me what you think! I'm sure we can all guess who the green eyed stranger is. What do you think if Toby? What should I do next chapter if I continue this fic? Toby's POV? Zach's POV? Toby and Zach's POV? Or just stick with Cams? Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes! REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Competition

Zach's POV

As the guys and I played, I couldn't help but smile and laugh at the screaming girls. It was pathetic really. All I had to do was simply wink at them and they were falling at my feet. My current fling was Tina Walters who was standing in the front of the crowed swaying her hips.

"Thanks for coming out tonight guys! The next song is Me And My Broken Heart By Rixton." I said. The drums kicked in and I started singing.

It brought me joy to be able to do this. Sing and play guitar. It's the only thing that gives me true freedom. Sure, the girls are fun from time to time, but it gets old. They're all the same, heartless girls that only complain about them being not skinny enough and makes everything as dramatic as possible.

I looked through the crowed for my next fling. Some were okay but I had already been with them before. I wanted new, fresh, and not fake. Which, frankly, is hard to find in Roseville.

_Or not. _I thought when my eyes landed on a blonde I have never seen before. And no, not the ugly fake blonde that girls diy their hair with. No, this blonde hair was natural... And beautiful. I couldn't get a good look at her face so I kept staring until she turned around. After a few minutes, she finally did. My heart stopped as she stared straight into my eyes. They only word running through my head was 'beautiful'. I'm surprised I didn't stumble over what I was singing.

Her eyes were a striking blue. She blushed and looked down. I looked back towards the crowed hoping to get out of my daze. There were a few girls, including Tina, that were glarin at Blondy. All I wanted to do was go up to them and tell them to back off. Looking back to the new blonde, I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed when I didn't see her.

We finished the song and I stepped off the stage to my guitar case.

"Man, I think that was one of our best ones. Don't you think?" My friend, Nick, said. He was the drummer in the band, and loves every minute of it.

"Yeah." I replied and picked up my guitar case.

"Why in such a rush? I hear Tinas looking for you." He said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Who? Oh, whatever. Listen, I uh, gotta go." I ran out into the dark streets an looked for the blonde.

_Where is she!?_ I screamed in my head. I heard laughing by the clothing store and when I looked over, I was suddenly full of anger.

_Toby Lundon. _

I hate that kid. Always have, always will. Why? You may ask. Because, he thinks he's the coolest kid in school and always has to one-up me. I hate when people one-up me. _Hate_ it. And if he finds the blonde before me, I know I've lost my chance with her. I don't know why I care. I have plenty of girls falling at my feet. What makes her so special?

"hey Toby. Check out the cute blonde." They looked towards Lynn's Coffee, an sure enough, there she was. I made my way over to her but Lundon beat me to it.

"Whatch this." He said to his stupid friends. The girl looked at her phone and smiled. she started to type when Toby ran quietly up to her and stopped right I front of her. The girl fell dropping her stuff. I glare at him even though he couldn't see me.

"Crap! I'm sorry darlin' let me help you up." Lundon said with a fake sorrowful voice. I almost puked at his fake kindness

"It's fine." She said. she looked down at at what she had dropped.

"I can get you another one." Lundon said. She looked back at him.

"No, it's fine." She said. He smiled at me and stuck out his hand.

"My name's Toby. I've never seen you before. Did you just move here?" I could see the look in her eyes.

_Crap! She already likes him!_

"I'm Cammie. Yeah, I just moved here from New York." She said shaking his hand.

"Well then, welcome to Roseville." I smiled at him.

"Thanks." Her phone went of. "Excuse me." She said stepping away.

"Hello?" She asked. "Okay see you soon." She hung up and looked up at Lundon and blushed.

_Her blush is so freaking cute._

"Your cute when you blush." Lundon said.

"I gotta go." she started walking away when he grabbed her hand.

"Bye Cam." Lundon said kissing her hand and walking away.

I watched her as she walked home in a daze.

_Nice one Lundon. Real nice. Let the games begin_.

Toby's POV

I walked away from her but I could still feel her hand in mine.

"She's a pretty little thing." My friend Jake said.

"Yeah." I glared at him. "So stay away. She's mine." Jake put his hands up in mock surrender.

"Since when do you care?" He asked.

"Since now. I mean it man, stay away." I growled.

"Looks like you have competition." Sean said nodding towards the other side of the street. I looked over and sure enough, my 'competition' was glaring at me. I scoffed.

"Hey Goode. What's up?" I yelled.

"You stay away from her. I saw her first." he sneered.

"Do you really think that sweet little thing is going to go out with a player like you?" I asked.

"What a bout your rep? It's not the hottest either." he smirked thinking he has me cornered.

"So? At least I'm just bad. All I have to do is say I can change and I'll have her wrapped around my finger." the thing is though, I don't want her just to be wrapped around my finger. I want her to love me for me. I don't know why, but I do. "You on the other hand, flirt with every girl, cheat on every girl, an the whole school knows it. She'a going to make friends, and those friends are going to warn her about you." with that, I walked away.

"Make sure Goode stays away from Cammie. Got it?" I told Jake and Sean.

"Got it." "Sure man." they said.

"Tomorrow, we get to school early. Fallow her so we know where her locker is. I've got a plan to make her mine."

"Oh yeah? And what's that." Sean asked.

"Simple. I'll just sweet talk her." I said shrugging my shoulders. "I need you two to keep Goode away."

...

A/N: What did you think? The next day will take place at school. Who's POV should I start with? Cam's or Toby's?... Drum roll please!** It's voting time! Okay, so like my other fic, I need you guys to vote. PM me if you don't want to review! Tammie or Zammie?! If you are to lazy to even put the names of who you want, just put a T or Z! This is important! If I don't get over 10 votes for each, then I'm making my own decision! So, for ex- 10 for Zach and 11 for Toby, then I'll have her end up with Toby or vise-versa. This is not for reviews, but so I know what the majority of you (my readers) want! So Vote! **And review. Your reviews motivate me to write. They definitely help a lot. REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. New School

Cammie's POV

Looking at this school, I knew life was going to be completely different.

"This place is HUGE!" I whisper-shouted to myself. It really was. For a small town, there were a lot of kids. Taking a deep breath, I walked up the stairs and into the building.

"Excuse me!" I said to a small blonde. And she was small. I was at least I head taller than her and she was super thin.

"Yes?" She asked in a slight southern accent. I smiled at her.

"Could you tell me where the main office is?"

"Down the hall 2nd door on the right." She said. "I'm Liz by the way."

"Cammie. Thanks." I said walking off.

Once I got my schedule I looked for my locker.

_143, 143, 143._ I repeated in my head as I searched for the number.

"Ha! Found you." I said when I found my locker. I dumped my things in it and grabbed a note book and binder for first and second period. I took another look at my schedule when someone spoke from behind me.

"Hey darlin'" I jumped and squeaked. Turning around I was met with a pair of amazing blue eyes. I immediately smiled.

"Hi Toby. How are you?" I asked as I closed my locker.

"I'm great now." He said smiling back. "Hey, what do you have first period? Maybe I could help you find your class." I looked at my schedule.

"Umm, first I have Geometry then, chemistry." I said.

"Perfect. I have Geometry with you. My next class is AP English, but it's right next to where you need to be." we started walking when I bumped into someone.

"Sorry." I said turning around to make sure the stranger was okay. _Green_.

"It's fine." The guy from last night said. I blushed and bit my lip.

"Are you sure?" I asked again. He chuckled and glared at something behind me before looking back at me.

"Now I am." He said smirking. "Hey, how 'bout I-"

"Come on Cam." Toby interrupted. "We gotta go or we'll be late." Toby grabbed my hand and yanked me away from the green-eyed hottie.

"Bye." I said waving to him. "What was that? He was speaking to me." Toby looked down at me.

"He's bad news Cam. Biggest player in this school. He may seem nice, but he's just waiting to reel you in and break your heart. Ask anyone here, they'll agree." He said.

"Oh." We entered our class room and sat down.

"So Cam, what brings you to Roseville?" Toby asked. I looked down before answering to see he was still holding on to my hand. I blushed and answered.

"Uh, my mom got a job down here. She didn't really like it up in the Big Apple and thought this might be a nice quiet town." I said.

"Alright class let's get started." The teacher, Miss. Jane told us as she walked in. I tried hard not to groan. Geometry is not my best subject.

X~x~x~

School has been fine so far. Toby is a little handsy but it's not anything to freak out over. He just likes to touch my hands and lower back... _a lot_. Lunch finally came around and as I stared at the tables I had a little tinge of fear.

_Where am I going to sit!?_

"Oh! Hey Cam, is that you?"Someone asked. I turned around and saw Liz standing a few feet behind me holding a tray of food. I smiled, relived to see her.

"Yeah. Hey Liz." I said back. "Um, do you mind if I, well you know-" I stopped when she giggled.

"You wanna sit with me? Come in I'll introduce you to my friends. You'll love them." We weaves through tables and avoided getting hit with random flying napkins before we finally for to a table with the most amazing looking girls I have ever seen. Like, really amazing. One had coffee colored skin and thick black hair. She looked like a freaking Egyptian Goddess! And the other one, who was currently filing her perfectly manicured nails, looked as if she had just come out of a magazine! She had perfectly tan skin, a nose ring that had a diamond on it and her hair was needle straight and as black as you could get it. Even Liz was pretty. She reminded me of Tinkerbell.

_Gee, way to make your self feel like the odd ball of the group_.

You see, I'm not very pretty. Or ugly. I'm not fat but not overly skinny. Theres nothing special about my dishwater blonde hair, and my face just looks like a face. I'm just a Plain Jane. It has it's advantages though. I don't like attention, so it's easy for me to not be seen because not many people pay attention to me. When they do, I blush like a tomato. My dad use to call me the chameleon. That is, before he died. But, that's for another time.

"Cam, this is Bex and Macey." Liz said. "Bex and Macey, this is Cam. She's new here."

"Hi Cam. How are you liking Roseville?" Bex asked.

"It's nice so far." I said sitting down.

"Yiu find any cute boys yet?" Macey asked.

"Um, well, you see-." I started blushing like crazy.

"Oh Macey! Look at what you did. You are embarrassing her!" Liz said defending me. Macey only rolled her eyes.

"Well? _Any_?" she asked again. Bex looked at me waiting for an answer.

"Maybe a couple." I said Biting my lower lip trying to hide from embarrassment and slid down in my chair. The girls, even Liz, squealed.

"Who! Who!" Bex said with a huge grin on her face.

"You know a Zach and Toby?" I asked. There smiles immediately dropped.

"You mean, Zachary Goode and Toby Lundon?" Liz asked with wide eyes. I nodded looking confused.

"Oh Honey, sorry to burst your bubble, but those are the two worst guys to have eyes for." Macey said.

_'He's bad news Cam. Biggest player in this school. He may seem nice, but he's just waiting to reel you in and break your heart. Ask anyone here, they'll agree.'_

"Toby told me something about Zach being a player. But Toby himself doesn't seem bad." I told them.

"Maybe not to you. And he's right. Zachary Goode is the biggest player on earth! He's a game player. He pretends to be nice. He acts al sweet and as if you the only girl he wants then BAM!" We all jumped as Bex slammed her fists on the table. "You're a broken girl crying in the girls bathroom with make up running down your face because he either cheated in you or got bored." I looked at her.

"And you know this from, personal experience?" I asked. There was a moment of silence before she burst out laughing.

"Are you crazy!? Of coarse not! Why would I ever date Zachary Goode?" She stopped laughing after a few minutes and I just looked at her.

"Any waayy. And what's so bad about Toby?" I asked the two sane girls at the table.

"Oh, that's easy." Macey said. "He's a bad boy. You don't wanna get close to him. You know, bad attitude, drugs, graffiti, the works."

"Oh." I said slightly disappointed.

"But those are just rumors." Liz added in quickly. "Zach on the other hand, those aren't just rumors. You'd have better luck with Toby than Zach."

"Hm. Well, I'm not going to worry about boys right now. I'd rather get to know you guys better." They smiled.

"I love her already!" Bex practically yelled.

X~x~x~

My day was suddenly ruined when I entered AP English. I sat down and got my notebook out when I felt a presence next to me. I looked up to see a pair if green eyes staring down at me.

"Hey Cam." He said in that deep voice that sent tingles down my spine. I smiled at him. Hey, just because he's a player, doesn't mean I have to be rude.

"Hi, Zach right?" He sat next to me.

"The one and only."_ Oh gosh! Please don't be too cocky_! I pleaded to myself. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sure there's is more than one Zach in the world." I retorted.

"So? There is still only one me." he said with a smirk That was annoying yet, at the same time, super hot.

"Yes, but if you want to say the one and only, I would have had to ask if you were Zachary Goode." I answered back. He smirked again.

"Ah, so you know my last name? Have you been asking about me?" He was trying to act cool but I could see fear in his eyes. _Fear_?

"No actually. I met some people and they told me about you." this time, a little more fear showed. He sat up straighter and looked me in the eye with a fake sense of calmness he was trying to find. To anyone else, these things wouldn't have been noticeable. but I'm not just anyone else.

"Oh yeah? An what did they say?" He asked.

"That you're a player and I should stay away before I get my heart broken." and with that, I focused on the teacher as he began talking.

X~x~x~

The class went by terribly slow. I looked at the clock to see we only had five minutes left.

"For the next three weeks, you will have a project to do with a partner." at this, some kids were looking around to see who they wanted as partners. "And this time, Im paring you up." the class groaned. "Now now, it will be fun. Think of it as a chance to get to know your peers better."

_No Mr. Howard. That doesn't help, nor did you make it sound fun. _

"You will be writing an essay on each other. Like a biography. You will have to do this out side of school with your partner. Get to know them and write from the beginning there life to now. Be sure to write about family, life events, and what is important in there life.

"Okay, Shelby, you're with Cory. Brittney, you're with Lilly. Sandra, you're with Kyle." I zoned out until I heard my name. "Cameron, you're with Zachary." I looked over to him and he had a smirk plastered on his face. He wasn't looking at me or at anyone. He seemed to be in his own little world. I world that I'm glad I not in.

"Zach did you hear him?" I asked Zach. No answer. "Zach. Zachary." still no answer. "Zach!" I almost yelled and smacked the back of his head. That sure snapped him out of his daze.

"Ow! Alright, who was that?" He Yelled.

"Shush! It was just me." I sad. "Did you hear the teacher? Were partners for a project."

"Oh yeah, I heard him loud and clear." He smirked and got up just as the bell rang. "My house Friday night. I'll give you details tomorrow. See ya sweetheart."

Friday. That's in three days. Great.

X~x~x~

i walked out of school that day and wrapped my coat around me tighter.

"Geeze. For a state that's down south, it can get pretty cold in December." I said to myself.

"Hey Cammie. You need a ride?" I turned to see Toby walking up to me. I decided to ignore the rumors and think of him as a good person.

"Sure. If you don't mind." I sad to him.

"Not at all darlin'" Okay, as much as I dont want to, I'll admit that when he calls me that with his deep voice and accent, it makes me go weak to the knees. Toby grabbed my hand and pulled me close next to him.

"You know, people are staring. I hope they don't think that we're dating." I said trying to hint to Toby that he should let go of my hand.

"Why would they think that?" He asked in an innocent voice. He looked down at our joined hands and I could see a hint if a smile. "Oh this?" Toby stopped walking and brought his lips to my ear. "Let them." He whispered before kissing my cheek. I blushed as he started walking again.

"Toby, I don't think I need that ride now." He squeezed my hand a little harder and walked slightly faster to the car. "I think I can walk. It's not so cold out." yes, it was a lie, but after what Tony just did, I was a little worried with what might happen in the car.

"It's freezing out Darlin'" He opened the door for me and waited for me to get in. I bit my bottom lip thinking about it. After a few seconds, I got in so I wasn't being rude. He closed my door and got in on the other side.

"Alright. Where to?" I gave him the directions and soon enough we were in my driveway.

"bye Cam." he yelled as I reached my front door.

"Bye! Thank you for the ride!" I yelled back.

"No problem!" I walked in the front door and shut it behind me.

"You're so rude Cam. To think that he would hurt you." I scolded myself as I went up to my room to finish unpacking.

"Now I _can_ be worried about going to Zach's house."

...

A/N: Hey guys! What did you think? And to that one guest that I'm pretty sure sent me 5 reviews for Zach... You little cheater! XD Any who. Last chapter for votes! Right now, it's Zammie. So if you want Tammie, I suggest you start PMing or reviewing. Thank you to those who did! I'm glad you guys like my fic! REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. Two boys

Cammie POV

I woke up to my phone ringing.

"Hello?" I asked in a sleepy voice.

"Cam! Tell me everything!" Ally whisper-yelled.

"Ally? Why are you calling me at" I looked at the time on my phone. My eyes nearly popped out of my head. "3:36 AM?!" I could practically hear her roll her eyes.

"Calm down." She huffed. "I got grounded from my phone so I had to wait till my parents fell asleep to use it."

"what did you do this time?" I asked while rolling my eyes. Ally tends to get grounded a lot. Usually because of sneaking out to be with her no good boyfriend.

"No time for that. Are there any cute boys? Any one you like? Tell me tell me!" She said in an excited voice.

"If you don't want to get in trouble for being on your phone, then stop jumping like an elephant." I laughed. "And to answer your first question, the whole freaking school is _full_ of cute _and_ hot guys. But, I only like two."

"Oohhh, Cam's got _two_ crushes!" She quietly squealed. "So, what are they like?" I thought for a moment.

"Well, they're both seniors but I have some of the same classes with them. Both have bad reputations but Toby's is only based on rumors. Zach's on the other hand, is all true. Complete player that I _must_ stay away from or else I'll get a broken heart. Toby is said to be a bad boy, but he's only ever been nice and kind. So I choose not to believe the rumors about him. And both insanely _hot_!"

"Wow." She said. "My little Cammie finally has a crush on a bad boy! TWO bad boys!" Se fake sobbed. "I'm so proud." I rolled my eyes.

"So, who do you think I should like more? You know, who would be better for me if I _were_ to date one of them. And Toby is _not_ a bad boy."

Tobys POV

I grabbed a beer and took a few gulps while grinding with some chick I didn't even know.

"So babe." She yelled over the loud music. "Why don't we go some place more quiet? Just you and me." I looked down at her and was slightly disappointed. I half expected her to be Cam.

_Maybe four beers is enough_. I thought to myself.

"Umm, what was that?" I slurred and swayed a little.

"how about we go to your room?" She purred. I looked around for Jake or Sean because they always come to my party's and love it when I give them the girls I don't want. I finally spotted Sean.

"Hey! Sean!" I yelled. He looked over and I pointed at the drunk swaying girl that was failing at trying to pull me to my room. He smiled and nodded walking over and taking her hand.

"Hey gorgeous." He purred to her. She giggled and I was suddenly forgotten. I sighed relived.

_Gosh she was annoying. _

I walked to the kitchen to grab a colder beer. When I got there I saw a girl standing with her back to me. She had blonde hair that had light curls. The first thing that came to mind was Cammie. I smiled and made my way to her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Hey beautiful." I whispered in her ear. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey sexy."

_Not Cammie, _I thought. But, because I was to drunk to care, I decided to pretend she was. I leaned down and kissed the girl and put a picture of Cam in my mind. That image made me smile and kiss harder. She moaned into it and I did the same.

"Cammie." I whispered. She stopped kissing me and I opened my eyes into reality.

"Who's Cammie?" She spat.

"I girl whose prettier than you." I spat, aggravated that she ruined the moment for me. She huffed and stomped away. I shrugged my shoulder and got my cold beer.

"Toby, I think you've had enough for tonight." Jake said taking my beer and drinkin it himself.

"Whatever." I said as I sat on the steps of my front porch the music suddenly became louder as my head started to pound.

_This is gonna be a killer hangover tomorrow._

"What do you think Cam's up to right now?" I asked closing my eyes.

"Dude. It's like 3:30 at night. She's probably sleeping." he said. "Not everybody parties this late on a school night." Something told me that Cam never parties anyway. And that made me like her even more.

She's so innocent. Her sweet blue eyes showed it. Her smile lit up the world and made you want to smile back. Her soft voice gave me shivers and I loved holding her small hand. I had the need to protect her and when ever I was away from her, my heart sank a little. She was perfect. Ad soon, she will be mine. No matter what I have to do to make her mine.

Cammie's POV

I woke up around 7:30 and got ready for school. As I did, I thought about what Ally told me earlier this morning.

_'Keep an eye out Cam. These boys are ones you usually stay away from. I say watch them and see how they **really** act. I'm sure they're just crushes anyway. Maybe there's another boy who's is still hot, but also sweet and that doesn't have a bad reputation._'

As she said that, the only name running through my mind was Toby. He was sweet. He didn't seem like he's break my heart. And his reputation was only based on rumors. It's not like he gets drunk or anything bad like that. Zach on the other hand, he would definitely break my heart. Although, it's not really nice to judge him based on what other people see, is it?

"Whatever. You don't need to think about boys right now." I told my self as I grabbed my coat.

"Bye Mom!" I yelled. I face palmed my self when i didn't hear an answer. "Duh you idiot. She's in Nebraska for some meeting."

I got in my car and headed for school. On the way there, I thought about my mom. How she's never home and always away in business. I missed her all the time. When ever I would get a message on my phone or she leaves a note on the fridge saying she wouldn't be home for a few days, my heart would break. She was never there for me when I needed her. I know she loves me, but sometimes, I just wish she would be here for me.

X~x~x~

I reached my locker and got my stuff that I needed. I was about to turn around when two arms came out and rested it's hands on either side of my locker. I stiffened and turned around.

"Toby!" I gasped as I looked into is eyes. They were a duller blue than usual and his eyes were slightly red. _Was he sick_? "Are you okay? Are you sick?" I felt his forehead for a fever. He was slightly warm.

"No, I'm fine darlin'" he said in a tired voice. I glared at him.

"No you're not, your forehead is warm. You have a slight fever. I think you should go to the nurse." I told him. He smirked an leaned his head down to my ear.

"I'm fine darlin'." He whispered. As he spoke his lips brushed my ear, sending butterflies to my stomach. "But, you're cute when you worry."

Although he sent me butterflies, he was to close for comfort for I guy I just met. I tried to hint to him that he should back away, so I wasn't being rude by point blank telling him too do so.

"Toby, people are looking. I really think they suspect us of dating. And I just moved here. I can't have a boyfriend just yet."

"Cam." Was all he said before he started nibbling on my ear. I stiffened and tried backing away only to find out, I was as far back as I could go.

"Toby, what are you doing?" I asked as he started kissing down my jaw line. I looked to the other students to see them staring at us in both shock, and confusion.

"I'm kissing you darlin'." he said. Just as his lips were about to touch mine, I ducked under his arm.

"We have to go or we're going to be late." was all I said before walking to geometry. Toby quickly caught up and grabbed my hand. I tried hard not to pull away as girls glared at me.

X~x~x~

The rest if the day went by normally and as I sat down with my new friends, I started asking questions.

"Okay, I have a question." Macey and Bex looked up at me. "First of all, where's Liz?"

"doing some extra credit thing with Jonas." they said in union.

"Oh. Second of all, if a guy you just met holds your hand and kisses you even when your not dating, what does it mean to him. What should it mean to the girl?" I asked and bit my bottom lip.

"Aahh, who might this guy be Cameron?" Macey asked wiggling her perfectly plucked eyebrows. I blushed but told them.

"Toby Lundon." the looked at me in shock.

"Okay, it's story time Bex. Cam, tell us exactly what he's been doing." Macey said putting down her nail file. And I did. From the day I met him till now. All the darlins' and hand holding. Random kisses and whispers in my ear. Everything.

"No." Bex said.

"Way." Macey said, and then squealed. "He likes you! OMG! Who would have ever known that THE Toby Lundon would actually develop feelings for a girl!?" I looked at her.

"Feelings? No no no, Toby doesn't have feelings for me. We just became good friends. Right?" No answer. "RIGHT!?" They looked at each other and smirked. I put my face in my hands. "No. No no no, this can _not_ be happening. I can't do a relationship! I don't know how. I've never had a boyfriend. What if he tries to kiss me again. What do I do!?" I kept rambling on until Macey whacked me on the head. "Ow!"

"Go out with him. Maybe you can even change his bad boy ways." Bex said.

"I don't know. I mean-"

"Hey Cam." I deep voice said from behind me. I turned around to see Zach standing with that dang smirk of his plastered on his face. He handed me a pice of paper. "Here's my number. I can either drive you to my house Friday or you can meet meet me there? I'd prefer to drive you because it's less complicated but, whatever."

"Um, yeah, I guess I could get a ride with you." I said. He looked slightly relieved to hear that.

"Cool." he said walking away. I was about to turn around when he yelled louder than necessary,

"It's a date!" I blushed as people stared at me.

"A what!?" I whispered to myself.

"Wow Cam. What was that?" Macey asked As she and Bex raised their eyebrows.

"I don't know. We were just talking about a project we are partnered to do." I told them with wide eyes.

"Huh. I think you have to boys with eyes for you. Two of the hottest boys in this school. Good luck. They both hate each other." Macey winked. "Ah drama." she whispered to her self.

"What?" I asked looking down at the paper Zach gave me.

_513-7904.. Call me when you get the chance Sweetheart_

_~Zach_

...

A/N: OMG! Thank you guys for all the sweet and amazing reviews! Poor Toby. I only got a few votes for him so it looks like this is a Zammie story! Thank you for all the votes. What did you think of this chapter? Like it hate it? What should I do next? Give me ideas for future chapters and POVs. Ps- I love drama! So any dramatic ideas- give them to me! REVIEW PLEASE!

ps- my other story His Princess 2- Stay With Me. Will be updated soon. I'm almost done with the next chapter.

REVIEW! Please and thank you!


	5. Not My Boyfriend

**Spoiler alert at A/N at bottom!**

Cammie's POV

I walked to English thinking about Friday. And about going out with Toby. _Could it be so bad to date him? Does he really like me? Does **Zach** really like me?_

"Hey Cam." Zach said sitting close next to me. Closer than usual. I scooted away slightly.

"Hi." I said and got my homework out. As I did this, Zach scooted closer and put his hand across my shoulders. I looked at him and picked up his hand, ignoring the strangely exciting sparks that ran up my arm, and plopped his hand in his lap. He smirked and grabbed my pen twirling and examining it in his fingers as if he were a geologist that was examining a new type of rock. He looked at me out of the corner of his eye. Seeing my annoyed facial expressions, he smirked. I sighed and reached my hand out.

"Zach, give me my pen. You have one right there." I said pointing to the poor forgotten pen sitting on the corner of his desk.

"So? I like this pen better." I glared at him before grabbing his hand and prying his fingers open to releas my pen.

"Thank you." I said as the bell rang. Our teacher started talking about how to write a good essay using MLA format and as I was listening to his explanation on why MLA format was important, I felt had on my thigh. I looks over to Zach an he was sitting, looking very interested in what Mr. Hore was saying, but I could see a hint of a smile. I slapped his hand off my thigh.

After a few minutes, I felt Zach slide his arm across my shoulders picking up a lock of hair and twirling it around his fingers. I slammed my hands on the desk, making everyone jump, and stood up. He did as well with a big a** grin across his face.

"What's so funny huh? Gosh Goode! I swear, if you don't stop annoying me now I'll-" he pulled me flush against him and kissed me on the lips. I tried so hard to ignore his warm soft lips that were against mine. The sparks that flew in the kiss. And it took all my will power to push him away and glare as if the kiss was disgusting. And the worst part? Zach saw past my fake anger and his eyes twinkled with mischief and joy.

"Are you two done? Or would you like to finish your argument in the office?" Mr. Hore asked. I looked around to see all eyes were in us. Well, more on me. I blushed and sat down. Zach sat down a well with a satisfied look in his face. I glanced down as he slid a pice of paper on my desk.

_You're cute when you're angry, _it said_. _I glared at him but still my thoughts the rest of the class consisted of how warm and comforting his lips were when they were on mine, and how his stupid smile is hotter than his stupid smirk.

X~x~x~

i stepped out side as it started snowing. Students ran out and started whooping and hollering while some spun around. I looked at them, confused as to why they were so happy when it was just snow.

_Right. This is Virginia. They don't get much snow here_. I said to myself.

I wrapped my coat closer to me as I got in my car. Before I could even turn it on I saw Toby running towards me. I opened the door and got out.

"Hi Toby." I said. "How are you feeling?" He looked a little worried but hid it well.

"I'm fine." He said. "Are you really going out with Goode?"

"Why would I be dating Zach?" I asked. "And where did you hear that from?" Toby looked relived at what I said and grabbed my hands. He smiled down at me.

"Good, because I wanted to ask. Will you go out with me? This Friday. We could see a movie or go out to dinner. It's a little cold for the beach." he looked at me, waiting for an answer. I bit my lip before nodding and smiling. All thoughts of Zach, forgotten.

"Yeah. I'd like that." I said. He smiled and picked me up.

"See you Friday Beautiful." he whispered in my ear before putting me down.

"See you Friday." I said. He kissed my cheek before walking away. I got in my car and backed out of the parking lot. Once home, I ran up the stairs and shut the front door.

"OH MY GOSH TOBY JUST ASKED ME OUT!" I screamed and jumped around.

"Whose Toby?" I looked at the living room entrance to see my mom standing there with a smile on her face. My face lit up even more and I ran to her giving her a big hug.

"You're home!" I said. My mom kissed my cheek and chuckled.

"Yes baby. I'm home. And to see you get your first boyfriend too!" She said. I rolled my eyes and let go.

"He's not my boyfriend. He just asked me out this Friday. That's all." I told her.

"Wherever. So, who's this Toby?" She asked. My smile returned and I told her all about him.

"He's super handsome and has the cutest accent. He's very sweet and kind and looks out for me. His eyes are a striking blue and I love it when he calls me Darlin'. All in all, he's amazing." I told her.

"Well, he sounds like a nice boy. I can't wait to meet him." I kissed her cheek before going up to my room to do homework. As I was on my last question for geometry, my mom called me down stairs for dinner.

"Mmmm." smelling the amazing aroma of lasagna. "It smells amazing mom." she looked up at me with a proud look on her face.

"It does doesn't?" She said.

"Yeah. Be sure to thank Little Italy's for me, K?" I said patting her shoulder. She huffed as I got two plates.

"You couldn't let me have the spotlight for even a minute could you?" She asked. I laughed and grabbed some lasagna.

You see, my mom isn't the best cook. No, scratch that, she's the worst cook on earth. I have seen her burn eggs. EGGS! How, on this green earth, is it possible to burn eggs! You stand there, for like, two minutes. Salt and pepper them, stirr and scramble them, then put them on a plate! It's funny to see her try though. She always messes something up and it makes the whole meal blow up. No, seriously. She was baking a pie for my fourth grade graduation, and when she put it in the oven, instead of burning, it started bubbling up and then... BOOM! It exploded. I don't know what she did to make it explode, but my friends thought it was awesome. Mrs. Abrams was _more _than happy to make the pie for us.

"Mom, you and I both know, you would never be able to make this... Plus, you never threw out the to-go container." I said pointing to the box on the counter That was labled 'Little Italy's, Where Little, Is Big'.

"Oh, shut up and eat will you?" I giggled and did as told.

X~x~x~

After dinner, I went up stairs and took a shower. I like taking showers at night because it gives me more time to sleep in the morning. I then brushed my teeth and got my pajama on.

"Night mom!" I yelles down to her.

"Night Hun!" She yelled back. I crawled in bed and closed my eyes. Right when I was about to fall into a deep sleep, my eyes shot open and I sprung out of bed.

"Oh crap! I forgot about Zach!" I whisper-yelled. I turned my light on and looke for his phone number. I finally found it in my jean pocket. I put his number into my phone and texted him.

Cammie:: Zach, I'm not going to make it Friday. I have somewhere else to be. Could we maybe do it saturday?

~Cammie Morgan

He replied a few minutes later.

Zach:: Sure, fine with me.

~Zach Goode, the hottest guy you'll ever meet ;)

I rolled my eyes at that last part but was still relevied he wasn't mad. Falling back in bed I finally went to sleep.

Zach POV

I watched as lundon picked Cam up and whispered something in her ear.

"Man, if looks could kill." Nick said walking up to me.

"Just tell me what he said." I commanded not looking away from Lundon and Cam's little reunion.

"I do to know why you care so much, but, he asked her out this Friday and she said yes." Nick said in a bored tone.

"This Friday huh. Did she forget she's supposed to be with me this Friday?" I seethed. Lundon walked away from Cam, but not with our giving her a kiss on the cheek. I restrained my self from going after him and knocking his teeth out.

"I thought you were just working on a project." Nick said slightly confused. I looked over at him and leaned against the wall.

"She's working on a project. I'm working on two. Our english one, and my own. The, Get Cammie To Go Out With You, project." I told him as Grant and Jonas came up.

"Hey guys." Jonas greeted.

"Sup." Oh Grant, always the welcoming committee.

"And all of you are going to help." I said to all three. Nick groaned, grant blew a bubble with his gum, and Jonas looked slightly scared and asked,

"Help with what? If this is one of your dumb plans to get what you want, I'm out."

"What are we helping you with." Grant asked.

"He wants us to get him a girl he can hookup with." Nick said. I punched him and looked at Grant,

"Not just hookup. You seen Cammie Morgan?" I asked. He nodded and had a look of admiration in his eyes. I glared at him. "Well, she's the girl, and Nick," I turned to him. "I want to go out with her. She's different from the rest and I will not rest until she's mine."

"So what's the plan?" Jonas asked. I grinned and looked at all three of them.

"You have any plans Friday night?" I asked. They shook there heads. "Good. We've got a date to crash." Nick and Grant grinned and high-fived each other while Jonas calculated what could go right and wrong in his head. We said good byes and left to go home.

x~x~x~

Once I got home, I opened the door to my once again, empty house. Yes, no parents again. Who knows where they are, and if you do, don't tell me. I don't care. For all I know, they could be in Africa for their 1000th honeymoon. My parents are like high schoolers in an adults body. they always go on dates, and sometimes even leave for a week to have '_alone time_' which they often do. I call it their second honeymoon.

I took a shower and sat on my bed, watching TV while eating last nights pizza. And I waited... And waited...and waited, for a call or text from Cammie telling me she couldn't make it Friday. So I At least know that she cares. I slowly started to get aggravated when they didn't come.

"Aw come on!" I yelled standing up. I took my cup and threw it against the wall, making the cup shatter. "Did you forget about Friday?! Did you forget about me?!" Yes, no one heard me, but I had to get my anger out some how. "Why is it so hard for me to forget _you_, but so easy for you to forget _me_?!" as I said that, my phone beeped.

"Now not the time Nick." I growled, picking up my phone. I calmed down once I read the text.

Cammie:: Zach, I'm not going to make it Friday. I have somewhere else to be. Could we maybe do it saturday?

~Cammie Morgan

I smiled, happy she at least didn't forget about me and made plans for Saturday. Yes, it's sad that I'm obsessing over a girl who barely notices I exist, but I can't help it. She's so captivating and amazing, I just can't keep my mind off of her. I replied back.

Zach:: Sure, fine with me.

~Zach Goode, the hottest guy you'll ever meet ;)

I smirked, knowing she was rolling her eyes at the last part.

Some guys would be upset there partner was ditching them on a project. Me? She was just helping me on my own personal project. And I was pretty darn happy for that.

...

A/N: Oh my gosh guys! Thank you so much for the reviews! I can't believe you guys think I'm such a good writer! And, **lovewords**, thank you! And your story Green or Blue, keep up the good work!

**So, I've been getting reviews that some of you don't care who she ends up with. What if I finish this story, and make a second one with Cam ending up with Toby instead? Or, just make a whole new fic as have it not be a Zammie?**

As you can see, I used some ideas, **C'esAVie**, and **veryimpatientfan**, I loved your ideas!** , fluffy has a max** I will have Cam get jealous, just not at Toby's party. You know, cause Zach and Toby don't like each other. Kelsey, did you mean- Fluffy has a max? I didn't put periods in it because the name wouldn't show up for me either

I hope you liked this chapter! Next one is the date disaster! Also, I think I can even get in the project day on Saturday. No parents... Zach and Cam alone. And **SPOILER** **ALERT**! Zammie, might get snowed in from a sudden snow storm for a few days. Zach, he might be a little too happy about it. Please review!

sorry for spelling/grammar mistakes! REVIEW!


	6. Disaster Date

Cammie's POV

Friday couldn't have come soon enough. Toby and I have gotten closer over the week and we even acted like a couple. Like right now.

"Hey Darlin'" Toby said walking up to me. As I grabbed my English book, Toby kissed the top of my head. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Hi Toby." I said. He smiled and pecked me on the lips. I closed my locker and he grabbed my hand.

"So, for tonight, I think I'm gonna take you to see a movie. How does that sound?" He asked as we walked to lunch. I was about to answer, when I bumped into someone and fell on my butt.

"Oh, sorry Cam. I didn't see you there are you okay?" I looked up to see Zach standing over me looking concerned. I was about to tell him I was fine but Toby beat me to it.

"She's fine Goode. But you won't be." Zach didn't even get a chance to react before Toby punched his jaw. I gasped as Zach hit the lockers behind him. The students in the hall way stood and watched. Toby helped me up and wrapped his right arm around my waist, holding me close. Zach stood up and gave a dry chuckle.

"Afraid you're gonna lose her to me, Lundon?" He asked, rubbing his jaw.

"Don't ever hurt Cammie again." He growled. Zach looked at me and winked.

"See you tomorrow Cam." He said, before walking away. Toby hugged me and kissed my temple.

"You okay babe?" He asked.

"Toby, I'm fine. I just fell, that's all." I said pulling him towards the cafeteria.

Once we entered, I went to get a salad and sit by my friends. Just as I was about to sit down, Someone grabbed my arm and took dragged me to another table.

"Toby, what are you doing? I've been sitting with my friends all week." I complained as he pulled me to his table.

"Hey Cam." Everyone said as I sat down. I blushed and said hello as Toby pulled me onto his lap.

"Because, you spend a lot of time with your friends. I want you to spend time with me too." he told me. I rolled my eyes but didn't complain. I didn't want to make a scene I front of his friends.

"So, for tonight. How does The Conjuring sound?" He asked. I stiffined in his lap, thinking about the movie. I've seen the previews. Movies like that, aren't my thing.

"Are you sure?" I asked, my voice wavering. He smirked at me and whispered in my ear,

"Are you scared?" I hit him on the arm and he laughed.

"So? That movie creeps me out. I've watched MAMA before and I couldn't sleep for weeks." I said. He chuckled and kissed my cheek, his lips lingering a few seconds.

"Don't worry Cam. I've got you." I didn't doubt it.

X~x~x~

At home, I called Ally to tell her about my date.

"Ally." I said in an impatient voice. When she didn't answer, I figure she was grounded again for who knows what.

"Well, I can't call Macey, Bex, or Liz because they have other stuff to do. Soooo, looks like it's just me." I said plopping on my bed.

I looked through my closet and decided on a pair of white skinny jeans and a black fitted top that had ruffles on it. I put a light stroke of mascara on and french-braided my hair back. The door bell rang and I ran downstairs to get it.

"Hi Toby." I said with a big smile when I opened the door. He leaned down to kiss me but before he did, he whispered to me,

"You look great darlin.'" his lips came into contact with mine and I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Hello." I jumped back at the sound of my mothers voice.

"Gosh mom! Don't do that!" I yelled while blushing. Toby chuckled and brought his hand out for my mom to shake.

"Hello Mrs. Morgan. I'm To-" he was cut off when my mom pulle him in for a hug.

"Hello dear. Cammie has told me so much about you." She said and let him go. "Call me Rachel." Toby smiled.

" It's nice to meet you Rachel." He said. I got my black flats on and grabbed my coat pulling Toby out the door.

"Bye Mom. See you later!" I shouted from the drive way.

"Bye honey!" webgot in and I sighed in releife. I looked over as Toby chuckled.

"What's so funny?" I asked with a playful glare. He shook his head and backed out of the drive way.

"You're just so cute." He said. The rest I'd the ride was filled with a comfortable silence. He grabbed my hand and brushed it against his lips, making me smile.

X~x~x~

"I think I changed my mind." I said as we waited inline for our tickets. "You know, I hear these movies aren't good for you. They mess with your mind." Toby chuckled and pulled me to the counter. Once we got our tickets, we went to get snacks.

"What do you want for drink?" He asked.

"Water please, and get a large popcorn for the both of us." I told him as we cot the the counter. He did as told and got him self a large Coca-Cola. I scrunched my nose at that.

"What?" Toby asked defensively.

"How can you drink pop?" I asked disgusted. "doesn't it burn your throat when you drink it?"

"I've drank worse stuff than pop darlin.'" he said and grabbed my hand, pulling me to where the movie was playing.

About five minutes into the preview, a group of four boys came in. My eyes grew wide and Toby's arm tightened around me when they all looked at us in surprise. Two very familiar green eyes stared back at me.

"Hey look guys, it's Cammie and Lundon!" Zach said. They walked up to us. Zach sat next to me while the three boys I found out earlier in the week we're called Nick, Grant, and Jonas, sat behind us.

"What are you guys doing here?" Grant asked putting his arms around Toby and I.

"You know exactly what we're doing." Toby growled. "How'd you know we were here?"

"Sorry man. Can't tell you that." Nick said. They started eating our popcorn and even Jonas joined in. Toby grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

"Let's sit over hear Cam." He said and dragged me over to a few rowed further back. We sat down and I laid my head on Toby's shoulder.

"You know," I jumped at Zachs voice in my ear, " I didn't peg you for a girl who liked horror movies." I glared at him.

"And I didn't peg you for a guy who ruins dates because you hate one of them. Guess we're all full of surprises." I sneered.

"Go away Goode. I swear all punch you." Tony growled.

"Do it." Zach sai slightly loud. I quietly shushed him because the movie was starting an people were glaring at us.

"Just leave." Toby said so there wouldn't be a fight.

"You're not gonna hit me?" Zach laughed. People were still staring so I made myself look as small as possible. "What if I did this?" And with that, I was pulled to Zach and his lips were on mine. It didn't last though, as Toby ripped me away from him and he tackled Zach to the ground. The audience suddenly lost interest in the movie and we're watching the fight. Nick, Jonas, and Grant cheered Zach on.

"Toby." I said. He didn't hear me and punched Zach in the gut. I saw the rage in Toby's eyes and it scared me. Zach rolled them over and was now on top of Toby. Zach punched Toby's jaw and Toby kneed Zach where the sun don't shine. Zach grunted in pain and Toby got ontop of him and punched him multiple times in the face.

"Toby! Toby stop!" I yelled. He didn't look at me an kept punching Zach. "Toby!" I was crying now and I felt arms came aroimd me. I looked up to see Nick looking down at me. He engulfed me in a hug an made me look away. I heard security guards getting the boys apart and Nick and Zach yelling anything possible at each other.

"I hate you! You had to take her from me!" Zach shouted.

"I'm a much better boy friend than you will ever be. I don't flirt with every girl I see!" Toby shouted back. I untucked my head from Nicks arm and looked at Toby and Zach. Both of their faces were covered in blood. Nothing swollen except for One of Toby's eyes and Zach's nose.

The guards took them away and I tried getting out of Nick's grip.

"No Cam. Toby's not worth it. He's not good for you." He told me. I glared at him.

"How do you know? You are the ones who ruined our date!" I yelled and pushed him away from me. I ran to find Toby and when I did, I was not happy with what I saw. Toby was outside smoking texting someone. My phone beeped.

Toby:: Hey Cam, Goode got me kicked out. I'm in the front.

I walked out side and stood behind him. He took a few drags before throwing the cigaret butt on the ground.

"I didn't know you smoked." I said. He whirrled aroumd and looked at me.

"What?" he asked in an innocent voice.

"You smoke. I didn't know that." I reached in his pocket and grabbed the contents they were in there. I gasped and looked up at him, holding the condoms, weed, and lighter. My eyes teard up. "Were you cheating on me?" Smoking was one thing, but cheating? How could he do this to me?

"No! Cam!" I turned to run when he grabbed me by the waist and held me close to him. "Baby I would never cheat on you. I forgot those were there. That's all." He said.

"What. Do you not wash your pants or something?" I asked. "Usually, when You wash your pants, you take what's in it, out."

"Cam, Cam I promise I'm not cheating. I thought, well I was thinking-" I cut him off.

"You thought I would have sex with you!?" I yelled. He was quiet and I tried pushing away.

"They were right! I should have stayed away from you!" I started punching g him as tears spilled down my face. "I hate you! You think I'm that low!" I was about to punch again but he grabbed my wrists and pushed me against the wall.

"Stop Cam. I wasn't expecting sex. I'm just used to bringing them on dates. Baby, I love you." he looked in my eyes and I became captivated by his blue orbs. "I love you so much Cam." He closed his eyes and crashed his lips against mine. At that moment, it felt all wrong. His lips felt colder than usual. I didn't get the sparks I usually did. I turned my head.

"Toby, I don't think we should do this any more." I heard a slight intake of breath.

"No, you don't mean that darlin'. Your just shaken up with what happened in there." he tried to reassure me. I shook my head.

"Maybe, but whatever it is. I don't think this is right. You scared me so much in there Toby. You were so angry and you wouldn't stop punching him. I though you were going to kill him." I whispered Looking down.

"Cam-"

"I just want to go home." I told him. He backed away.

"Fine. You just need time to think. I'll see you tomorrow and we'll talk about this." Toby walked to the caramel a galloped behind him. Once we were on the road, I broke the silence.

"I have to meet Zach tomorrow to work on a school project." Toby stuffiness and he held the wheel tighter.

"Well, too bad for him." He said.

"I already canceled today for the date. I can't bail out on him again." I said. "Toby, I think we should not go out. We can be friends, but, I don think going out with you is the best thing right now."

The fact is, he doesn't make me feel tingly and happy like he used to. His arms don't hold me in a comforting way any more. More as a, 'No one touch her, she's mine and only mine.' kind of thing. More, creepily possessive than what a boyfriend is supposed to make you feel. I don't want to be owned. Just loved.

"You don't mean that Hun." he slightly growled. We pulled into my drive way and I got out.

"Maybe we can try another time Toby. But right know, it isn't the right time." I smiled slightly at him and walked away.

Toby's POV

I slammed my hands on the steering wheel.

"Thanks Goode. You ruined everything!" I seethed. Pulling out of the drive way, I drove to my house.

"So close! I was so close to having her and you ruined it!" My parents weren't home, no doubt in Europe for another vacation. Or, as I like to call it, time away from the troublesome child. It didn't bother me though. I liked it when they were gone. And it was usually for months on end. Still, we were some how insanely rich, eve though I've never seen them work a day in there life.

If Cam was to be mine, it would take a heck of a lot more than just sex to make her know she is mine and mine only. And I guess, I'm just going to have to take her from her normal life and keep her as my own. I got my phone out and texted Jake and Sean.

_Plan B_

_~T_

...

**A/N: **Okay, I lied, I thought I could fit cam at Zachs in here but I couldn't. But I will next chapter! And seriously, if you guys didn't like this chapter, I can fix it and make it better! Tell me what you think of this chapter. Do you like Toby this way? Or should he just stay sweet to Cam an not become some dude that's obsessed with her and have Zach keep her safe?

**Kelsey**, your review was the cutest thing! XD I'm glad I'm and inspiration to you! That makes me so happy to hear... Er, read, that I'm and inspiration to you and that I made you feel special! **Fluffy has a max, **your welcome! Your idea was great! **Fangirl crazy407, **thank you! And also, can I whack you on the head? OF COARSE ZACH'S ROOM! WHY WOULD HE _NOT_ TAKE HER THERE?! Zach has to be close to Cammie at all times! One of the things that makes him adorable. *looks off dreamily.* **Sjmango** and **ilovesomecupcakes**, thank you so much! And to all of my other reviewers, thank you! I seriously love you guys!

Please review your thoughts on this chapter. Good and/bad! REVIEW!


	7. New Feelings

_Meet me at my place at 8:00 tonight._

_~Zach._

That is what I woke up to. I didn't bother to text back because because I was still mad about yesterday. Sure, his intrusion made me figure out that I don't like Toby like I used to, but what he did was still rude.

I got up to take a shower, brush my teeth, and get changed.

"Mornin' mom." I yawned as I entered the kitchen. I looked around when I didn't get an answer. I dropped my head when I saw a note on the fridge. Walking over, I grabbed it and tired not to cry when I read it.

**Cammie-**

**I got called into work again. This time, I will be gone for a few weeks. I have business to discuss with a client in East Asia. I love you Hun. Remember that. See you soon.**

**- Mom**

I crumbled up the note and threw it across the room.

"Of coarse you would leave. Just go, when ever you like, and assume I'm fine with it." I sneered to my self.

I made breakfast and watched TV. Around two o'clock, the door bell rang. I walked over to the door and opened it. The moment I saw who it was, I went to close the door.

"Not so fast darlin'." Toby said keeping the door from being closed. I stumbled back as he walked in.

"Toby. I said I didn't want to talk." I told him.

"We're talking anyway." Was all he said. I fallowed him to the living room and sat down in the sofa.

"Toby, there's nothing to talk about." I said. "It's just not te right time for me to date right now." He pulled me up and held me to him.

"That's not your decision Cameron." He growled. I whimpered as he griped my wrists harder. "We are still together Cameron Morgan. You can't say otherwise." I nodded and he let go.

"Okay. We're still together." I whispered, rubbing my wrists. He smiled at me and whispered in my ear,

"Good. Call me before you leave for Goode's and when you leave Goode's. Got it?" He asked with a slightly threatening voice. I nodded, holding in the tear that we're threatening to come out.

"Alright. Good bye Cam." He kissed me deeply on the lips. I could do nothing but kiss him back, in fear that if I didn't, he would hurt me.

"I love you." He mumbled. I just stood there, hoping he would leave.

I wish Zach was here. I don't know why, but something told me that he could give me comfort. Help me through this fear.

Toby shook me out of my daze.

"I said, I love you Cam." He yelled. As he breathed in and out, I could hear the ragged breaths of his anger.

"I love you too." I whispered. He hugged me.

"Make sure you call." And with that, he walked out. When the door shut, I sat down and cried. Cried because if fear, because my mom wasn't here to stop this, because my dad couldn't be here for me, and cried because I still had to face Zach after all that had happened.

X~x~x~

When it was 7:45 I decided to text Zach and get directions to his house.

8837 Blackthorn street. Careful driving, it's snowing hard.

I glanced outside to see big fluffy snowflakes falling. _Heavy? It's not even falling that hard. _I thought to myself._ Right. I'm in the south_.

I grabbed my coat and stepped outside.

"Ooh. It's freezing." I said as I got in my car. I drove to Zach's, getting there five minutes early. Getting out, I ran up the porch ad brought my hand up to knock on it.

Befre my hand hit the door, it opened.

"Hey Cam." he smirked. I glared at him, the fog from my breath coming out my nostrils as I breathed out. "Still mad about yesterday huh?" He chuckled and let me in. I walked past him, keeping my coat on from the chill that has not yet left my body.

"Alright Zach. Let's get this over with." I said, sitting down on the sofa. I took out a notebook and pen, getting ready to write about a life I didn't care about.

"What's the rush?" He asked sitting casually next to me.

"Look. Let's just ask the questions and be done with this." I said.

"Come on. Let's just talk for a while." He slung his arm across my shoulder. I scooted away from him slightly and asked my first question.

"Do you have any siblings? If so, what are there names and ages?" He answered me with a question of his own.

"So how was your date last night?" He smirked. I glared at him.

"You know very well how it went. Now answer my question." I told him, annoyed he brought up the date. My eyes grew wide.

_I forgot to call Toby._ I started shaking slightly as I grabbed my phone and got up.

"I'll be right back." I said calmly so I didn't alarm Zach. I walked to another room and dialed Toby's number. He answered on the first ring.

"You didn't call when I told you to." He was angry, I could tell.

"I'm sorry. I know- wait. How did you know when I left?" I asked. I heard him slamm his fist on something and the sudden sound made me jump.

"I just did. Now why didn't you call?" He shouted.

"I just forgot. I'm sorry. I'll call next time, I promise." I said.

"Yes, you will." And the line went dead. I took a deep breath and turned around, making my way back to the living room.

"You didn't answer my question." Zach said when I sat down. "How was the date? Nick told me Toby kinda freaked you out. He's a bad guy Cam. You should stay away."

If only I could.

"Keep your nose out of my business." I shot. "Now, Do you have any siblings? If so, what are there names and ages?" He smirked at me with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Thats my business Cam. You should keep your nose out of it." I growled in response and rubbed my temple.

"Just answer the question." I sighed.

He rolled his eye but answered anyway.

"No siblings. I'm an only child." I wrote it down and waited for him to ask me a question.

"How many parents do you have?"

"One." I said in a short tone.

"Do you enjoy vacat-" he cut me off.

"Who?"

"What?" I asked, confused on what he meant.

"Who do you live with?" I clenched my jaw before answering.

"My Mom." _Sometimes_.

"Where's your dad?" He looked at me with curious eyes. I took a deep breath.

"Dead." It was quiet for who knows how long. Just us, staring at each other. I could see the pity in his eyes. I knew he was sorry, and that made me angry.

"Don't." I snapped. He looked at me, shocked at my outburst.

"What?"

"Don't look at me with pity. At least I only lost my father. Others sometimes lose both parents. I'm lucky my mom survived the crash!" I shouted. I don't know why I told him that. He was only sorry for me. I looked down at my hands. " I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that." he lifted my head with his fingers under my chin.

"It's alright Cam." I looked at him and a tear escaped from my eye. Zach wiped it away with his thumb. I sniffed and turned around. A few more tears escaped and I wiped them away when I felt the cushion dip as Zach got closer. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his lap.

Comfort. That's what I felt when I was with Zach. Whether I want to admit it or not. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned my head on his chest.

"It's alright Cam. Let it out baby. Let it out." and I did. For the second time today, I cried. But this time, I cried only for my father. How I would never see him again. How he would never tuck me in again or wake me up by singing obnoxious songs.

"I miss him." I said, my voice high because of my crying.

"I know baby. I've got you. It's okay." He whispered.

X~x~x~

Once my crying calmed down, Zach suggested we watch a movie and them get back to the project.

"I don't know." I said, looking through his movies. I gasped when I saw my all time favorite movie. "FINDING NEMO!" Zach groaned and leaned his head back.

"Pllleeeeaaaasssseeee?" I begged.

"Can't you pick something more interesting?" He complained.

"No." i handed him the DVD case and laid on the couch. He put it in and turned around to sit when he saw me taking up the whole couch. He shook his head.

"Now way Cam. Not happening."

"Move your feet, lose your seat." I said giggling. "Now go to menu and press play." He did as told and turned back to me. In one swift moment, he pulled me up an sat down.

"Heeyy!" I pouted. He chuckled and pulled me down next to him. I cuddled closer, tucking my legs under me and laying my head under his arm.

"Who's your favorite character?" I asked as Marlin found the only surviving egg.

"Tad. No doubt about it." he told me. I looked up at him.

"Why?" He smirked.

"Because he likes finding trouble." I rolled my eyes.

"I like Pearl. She'a just like me. Shy, adorable, cute, pretty, amazing, totally awesome-"

"Well, gee, how don't you feel about yourself." He mumbled. He looked at me. "Do you fart ink when you're scared too?" I gasped and slapped his arm as he laughed.

"Shut up and watch the movie." I grumbled.

About half way through, I started falling asleep. Zach pulled me closer to him and darkness took over me.

Zach's POV

I looked at her as she slept. So peaceful and calm. I traced her features with my finger. Starting with her temple and going down.

_Gosh she's beautiful. _

I just need to know how I can get her completely away from Toby. Make her mine.

_But how?_

Cam stirred in her sleep. I leaned down and kissed her cheek, dangerously close to her lips. Suddenly, everything went black.

"Crap. Powers out." I whispered. I slowly got up so I did t wake Cam and walked over to a window.

"Dang." I said watching the storm in front in me. The winds were strong, blowing the trees and ripping branches off of them. Snow was blowing extremely hard. Covering the roads and lawns.

_Man. I need to start watching the weather channel more often_. I told myself.

I went to the basement to turn the generator on and walked back upstairs to take Cam to my room.

"Come on baby. Let's go upstairs." I said picking her up bridal style.

I kicked open my door and put her on my bed. I took off her pants and shirt and put one of my shirts over her. Taking off my pants and shirt I slid into bed next to her and pulled her close to me.

"Goodnight baby." I whispered. Before I fell asleep, I couldn't help but smile, knowing this storm was going to keep us trapped inside for a few days.

...

A/N: how'd you like it? I was so surprised but super happy to see that you guys liked my last chapter. I was afraid you wouldn't! Did you like this one? If not, I can change it!thank you for all the reviews! I can't believe how much you guys like my story! Thank you Fangirl Crazy407! thank you for the idea! As you can see, I used it! Hope I didn't disappoint anyone with this chapter!

Review what you think please!

Im so sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. True Feelings

_A/N This chapter is dedicated to the amazing **Kelsey**! Oh my gosh! Your review made my day! I can't believe you think of me as a celebrity! Your reviews always make me smile, and in some cases, giggle/laugh. Tell your sister I said hey! Btw, If you grow three heads, I will be there next to you, seeing which head can jug a gallon of water the fastest! ;P_

_- updated: any mistakes I found are fixed. Sorry for any mistakes I missed! Ps. Thank you for the reviews guys! I'm so happy you like it! You definitely made me more confident in my chapters and overall story! Thank you all so so much!_

Cammie's POV

I cuddled closer to the wall that was radiating heat. The wall moved and wrapped its arm around my waist, pulling me closer.

_Wait. Since when do walls have arms?_

My eyes shot open and I saw a pair of green eyes staring back at me. I did the only thing I could do at the moment. I screamed. Zach quickly covered my mouth and rubbed his ears.

"Ow Cam! Don't scream so loud!" Zach said. I got up from the bed and backed away from it.

"What am I doing in your room?!" I asked. I walked a little more towards the door, my legs feeling cold.

_I could have sworn I was wearing pants_.

I looked down and what I saw, I was not pleased with.

"Zach." I said in a calm voice. "Why am I wearing your shirt?!" I yelled the last part.

"Calm down Cam. You fell asleep last night and I didn't want to wake you. So, I took you up here and put you in more comfortable clothing." he said standing up and walking towards me.

"You're crazy! Next time this happens, just keep me down stairs... And _in_ my clothes!" He smirked at me and I looked at him with a mix of anger and confusion.

"Next time? So, you're saying, you'll be at my house more often then?" My eyes went wide.

"No! That's not what I meant! I was just saying- well, you see I-" I huffed and grabbed my pants. "I'm going home." I said pulling my pants on. I motioned him to turn around and he did.

"Okay, you can turn around now." I said once I got my shirt on. He did and smile at me.

"You're not going anywhere." I looked at him in confusion as he walked to the window and pulled the blinds. I walked over to it and gasped at what I saw. There was at least 8 inches of snow on the ground.

"Holy cow! How'd this happen! I thought you guys didn't get this much snow!" I looked at him in shock.

"Yeah, some freak storm happened while you were sleeping. The power is still out but I've got the generator on." I looked back out side.

"So, we're snowed in?" Snow started to fall again, only adding to the layers on the ground.

"Yup." Zach came around and wrapped his arms around me, resting his chin on my head. I closed my eyes and relaxed against him. "For at least today and tomorrow."

I don't know why, but this felt right. To be here, in his arms. Zach turned me around and stared into my eyes. As if we were a magnet, we became closer and closer, until our lips connected. I rested my hands on his chest as he pulled me closer. Zach bit my bottom lip, making me gasp. As my mouth opened, his tongue entered my mouth. I slightly moaned as his tongue roamed my mouth.

"Zach." I said slowly coming back to reality. "Zach wait!" I pulled away from him. He tried kissing me again but I turned my head.

"Why not Cam? Can't you give us a chance? Toby's not the right guy. He's only going to hurt you." He told me with a broken voice.

_If only you knew_.

"I can't." I said, backing away. I looked into his sad emerald green eyes. "I just, can't."

"Why? What's so good about Toby? What makes him better than me?" He started pacing the room. "I haven't even gave a second glance at any other girl since I saw you. Why can't you just give me a chance?"

"I'm sorry." I said. I wanted to say yes. That I will give him a chance. But I couldn't. Toby would freak out and I don't know what he would do to me, but it couldn't be good. So I did the best thing I could do. I lied. "I- I love him." Zach stopped walking. He searched my eyes as if he knew I was lying.

"No you don't." He said. "You're voice wavered when you said that. And your eyes are slightly wide. As if you're hoping I will believe you." Zach walked closer to me. "Cam, is he hurting you?"

"No." _Not yet_. "I love him Zach. Im sorry you have to feel the way you do about me, but I don't feel the same way." _lie, lie, lie_.

Zach took a deep breath and cuped my cheeks with his hand.

"If you love him, then tell me you love him after this." Zach leaned in and brushed his lips against mine. I tried not to gasp at the shock of electricity I felt at the light contact.

Our lips connected and I couldn't help but feel how our lips molded perfectly together. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Zach picked me up and pressed me against the wall. After about 15 seconds, he parted and looked into my eyes.

"Now tell me, do you love Toby?" He asked in a husky voice. I swallowed and nodded. Zach shook his head.

"No Cam, you have to tell me." I saw a hint of a smile on Zach's face. He knew I didn't trust my voice. That if spoke, I would tell him the truth.

"I have to go." I said, getting out of his grip.

I ran ran down the stairs and looked for my coat an shoes.

"And where do you think you're going? The roads are covered in snow and we don't have snow plows like you do." Zach said as I got my coat on.

"I've driven in snow before Zach. It's not any different down here." I said. Before I could even open the door, Zach pulled me to him. He looked down at me.

"Is there any way I can make you stay?" He asked, sadness and hope clear in his eyes. I shook my head.

"I need to go." _I need to call Toby_. I said good bye and left for home.

Once I got in my drive way, I shut off my car ad laid my head on the steering wheel.

"Why do you have to make things so complicated Zach?" I asked myself. "Why do you have to be so perfect?"

I sighed and decided to get out. As I walked up to the door, I hesitated. Feeling as if something was off. I shrugged and opened the door. I got two steps in when a hand covered my mouth and an arm wrapped around my waist. I screamed and struggled to get out of the grasp the intruder ha on me.

I was taken to my living room and my eyes grew wide when I saw who was in there. And he did not look happy.

"Cammie, I told you to call. You failed to call on time. You promised you would call the next time on time. You failed to do so." Toby said in a calm voice. Whoever had a hold on me, uncovered my mouth and loosened his grip on my waist.

"I'm sorry. We were watching a movie and I fell-" Toby cut me off.

"You were watching a movie?!" He yelled, standing up and stalking over to me. I backed into the man holding me. Anything to get away from Toby. Sadly, it didn't work because Toby grabbed my arm and dragged me over the the couch. I struggled to get out of his grip but he was too strong.

"Umph." I grunted when he thew me onto the couch. Toby climbed on top of me and moved his face only inches from mine. I looked in his eyes and saw pure rage and anger. The icey blue even more cold now.

"I thought you were working on a project." He seethed.

"We were. " I said, my voice shaking. "But I talked about my dad and got upset. Zach thought it would be a good idea to watch a movie to help make me feel better."

"What else have you been doing? It doesn't take all night to watch a movie. What were you doing!" I whimpered as he yelled.

"I fell asleep and he took me to his bed. We did nothing I swear!" I cried.

"You're lying." he growled. "What. Did. You. Do?" I decided to tell the truth, hoping that would keep me from getting hurt.

"We kissed... Twice." I spoke in a small voice. "He kissed me though! I told him to stop!" _The first time_.

"Jake, take her up to her room will you?" Toby asked, never taking his eyes off of me. "Sean, we're going to pay Goode a visit." I looked at him with wide eyes. He hugged me close to him and whispered in my ear.

"It's okay baby, I'll get him to keep his hands off of you." He kissed my lips and got off of me, pulling me with him.

"I love you Cam." He told me. I bit my lip before responding.

"I love you too." He gave me one last kiss before leaving with Sean.

Someone grabbed my arm and dragged me upstairs. I gasped at the sudden contact before realizing it was Jake taking me up to my room.

"What are they going to do to Zach?" I asked him. Jake looked at me, holding onto my hand a little tighter.

"Don't worry, Zach's a good fighter. He can take them." He said. We got to my room and I sat on my bed. Not wiping away the tears that have left my eyes.

Jake kneeled in front of me and cupped my face with his hands, whipping away my tears.

"It's okay Cam." He told me. I shook my head.

"No it's not. Zach is going to get hurt all because of me. Toby won't leave me alone. My mom isn't here to help me through this. My dad is gone. Nothing is okay." I whispered.

"Listen to me Cam." He said, looking into my eyes. "It's going to be okay. I won't let Toby hurt you. I know that's why you're upset. I won't let that happen. I promise."

"Why are you and Sean even doing this? Helping Toby, I mean. It's not like you two _have_ to do what he says." That question has been bugging me for a while. Jake sighed.

"It's complicated." was all he said.

"Then un-complicate it." I said. Jake got up and sat next to me on the bed.

"We're really good friends. We always stick by together. But, when we saw you the night Toby bumped into you, Sean kind of, got jealous. Toby's always been able to get the girls. When ever we're around him, nobody pays attention to us. He dumps the girls he doesn't like, on us, and that's really the only way we can get girls. When were on our own, it's easier because Toby's not hogging all the attention.

"Sean wanted you. He's always been a sucker for the sweet girls. But of coarse, Toby comes in and takes you from him. So Sean came up with an idea. He stays with Toby, pretends to help Toby keep you, then, just when Goode's out if the picture, Sean will jump in and rescue you from Toby's obsessiveness, taking Goode's place a the hero. You fall in love with him, and everything is just peachy." I just stared at him in pure shock. He chuckled and put a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Face it Cam. You attract a lot of guys attention with your sweetness, beauty, and innocence. Not just Toby's and Zach's. Even Tina and her group of barbies are jealous of you." I cleared my throat.

"And what about you?" I asked. Jake looked at me for a moment before replying.

"Let's just say, I'm making sure you don't get hurt. Emotionally or physically." he told me. I smiled and hugged him close to me. Jakes arms immediately wrapped around my waist.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"No problem Cam." He whispered back.

_I just wish you could get Toby away from me all together. _I said to my self_. Because I might be falling for Zach._ And that scared the crap out of me.

...

A/N: I don't know why, but I feel like my chapters are not that good! Please tell me what you think of this one! Good or bad? if you have any ideas for future chapters, pm or review them! Thank you so much for the reviwes! I'm so glad you guys enjoy my stories! Please review what you think! REVIEW REVIEW! Cam and Zach will be together soon! What do you think about Toby Sean and Jake? Review!


	9. One Hour Of Freedom: Part One

Zach's POV

Watching TV was all I could to to make my mind wander from Cammie. Well, not officially. I still thought about her lips. Her soft warm lips that I kissed. The moment we let go and she couldn't tell me to my face, that she loved Toby, I wanted to yell at the top of my lungs that she deserves better than him. That _I_ can be better than him. I smiled to myself.

_Lundon, you don't stand a chance_. I thought to myself.

The door bell rang and I got up to get it. Curious as to who would be driving in such weather. When I did open it, I didn't even have time to react at the fist flying towards my face, knocking me to the ground.

"What the heck?!" I yelled. Lundon and his pathetic sidekick, Sean King, stood over me. I glared at them and got up.

"What's your problem man?!" I yelled at them, rubbing my jaw.

"You! You are the problem! Stay away from Cammie. She's mine! And only mine!" He shouted. I looked at him, then laughed. King and Lundon looked at each other, confused.

"You think I'm going to stay away from Cam just because you punched me?" I laughed. "Come on man, I have more pride than that."

"Fine, then I'll just have to teach you a lesson." Lundon shrugged his shoulders and stepped closer to me. I stood closer a well. We were the same hight and about the same build. It would be pretty interesting. But, he had King as well. some might say I don't stand a chance. Well, I'm about to prove them wrong.

Just as Lundon was about to punch me in the gut, I grabbed his wrist, twisting it backwards and putting my thumb on his pressure point. Kind went to punch my face but I swept my leg under his feet making him trip. Lundon used his other hand and punched me in the rib cage. The air was slightly knocked out of me givin him time to get out of my grasp and tackle me to the ground.

He started throwing punches to the face as King kicked my stomach and chest. Blood started comin out of my mouth as I threw my own punches. My fist game in contact with Lundon'a nose an he yelled in pain as I heard the loud crack. I slid out from under Lundon and gave King a few good punches in the eye to startle him. Once they were occupied with there injuries, I grabbed the back of their shirts, shoving them out the door. Once the door was slammed, I locked it and kneeled down, coughing up more blood.

"You'll regret this Goode!" Lindon yelled. "Stay away from Cammie. She is _mine_."

I heard the car door shut and the car drive away. I got up and limped to the bathroom taking a look at my face. My nose was slightly swollen and my lip was cut and bruised. I could see bruises forming on my jawline an my eye started to swell. Blood was dripping from my chin and I wiped it away while lifting my shirt. King gave me a few nasty bruises, but nothing I couldn't deal with. I sighed and went to my fridge, grabbing an ice pack.

"Just wait Lundon. Cam will be wrapped around my finger soon." I said to myself, smirking. "She doesn't even love you." And once again, my mind was focused on her lips that were on mine. That kiss that I tried to put all of my emotion towards her into. Because I love Cammie Morgan. And soon, she'll realize that she loves me too.

Cammie's POV

The snow melted in time for school on Monday. And I was relived. I didn't want to stay stuck at home all by myself. It felt so empty and lonely when my mother wasn't home.

I finally reached my locker and grabbed stuff for my first two periods. Suddenly, I felt arms wrapp around my waist and a kiss on my cheek.

"Hey babe. How are you?" Toby asked. I tried not to get stiff in his arms.

"I'm good." I said.

"Good." He said. I closed my locker and rurned around to go to geometry. Toby wrapped his arm aroun my waist and held me close to his side. To anyone else, he would just look like he wanted me close, to protect me. But the way he held me, it almost seemed possessive.

"I took care of Goode for you. He won't be bothering you again." He told me. My eyes grew wide and I looked up at him. He seemed proud of himself.

"You didn't hurt him did you?" I asked in a worried voice. Apparently, that wasn't the right response because he stopped walking and glared down at me. I shrunk back slightly. Scared of what he might do or say.

"Of coarse I did. Why do you care? You're not supposed to care about anybody but me." He said through gritted teeth. I gulped and looked down.

"I'm sorry. I just don't want anyone getting hurt." I whispered. Toby pulled me to the side, in between two vending machines so he could talk to me more privately.

"The only person you should care about, is _me_. The only person you should think about is _me_. The only person you should spend your time with, is _me_." he groweled in my ear. To onlookers, he would look like that sweet boyfriend that was whispering sweet nothings to the one he loved. "Am I understood?" I nodded, looking into his cold eyes. "Good." He gave me a sickly sweet smile and was about to kiss me when someone called his name.

"Coach wants you!" Jake yelled. When Toby turned around, I gave Jake a thankful smile. He winked and walked off.

"I'll see you later." Toby said, giving me a quick kiss on the lips. He walked off as the bell rang signaling five minutes before class.

X~x~x~

"Alright Cammie. What's going on between you and Toby?" Bex asked me four days later. Yes, four days. And in those four days, Toby wouldn't let me talk to anyone but him, Sean, and Jake. Jake, was te only one a actually didn't mind talking too. Toby also kept me from sitting with my new friends in lunch and he was always at my back. Making me do everything the way _he_ wanted. And it was making me stressed, angry, and upset. I couldn't even do my project with Zach in person. Toby would come over ad I would have to talk to Zach on the phone. Once we were done with the project for the day, Toby would make me hang up. I tried telling myself it was a phase. That he'll get over it soon. But that thought is now fading. Toby has been getting more and more possessive. And it's freaking me out.

"What do you mean?" I asked walking to lunch. Toby had football practice so he wasn't here to walke me there. _Thank gosh_.

"You two seem pretty close. But, you spend a lot of time with him. Macey Liz and I want to hang out with you." I smiled at this.

"We can hang out any time. I just need to make sure it's okay with Toby." at that thought, my smile dropped. Bex looked at me curiously.

"Why? He doesn't run your life." She said. And you know what? She's right. Tiby doesn't run my life. So why am I letting him?

I was about to tell her that we could all hang out today, but suddenly, my mind flashed back to yesterday.

I told Toby I couldn't see him. I was going to call my mom and catch up because I missed a call the other day from her. He freaked out and yelled at me saying I wasn't allowed to call anyone if it interrupted our time together... Which was every possible second. Ten minutes later, Toby was at my door. I was just telling my mom about the snow day when he suddenly ripped the phone out of my hand and ended the call.

"Cammie, I told you to come over to my house, not to call your mother." he said, speaking as if I were a child.

"Toby, I just wanted to talk to my mom. I haven't seen her in days." I said, rolling my eyes. The next thing I know, There's a loud slapping sound and a hand hitting my face. My hand shot up to my cheek, as the throbbing began. I looked up at Toby with a shocked face. He was angry. His icey blue eyes staring daggers at me.

"Don't ever roll you eyes at me again!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry." I told him, holding in the tears. Toby then roughly picked me up, holding me bridal style. He walked out the front door and threw me in his car, taking me to his house. When we got there, all I did was sit next to him, watching him, Sean, and Jake play video games. Jake glanced at me a couple of times to make sure I was okay. I gave him a slight smile, letting my hair hide the bruise on my cheek.

I blinked away the memory and looked over to Bex.

"Actually, I can't hang out. I've got stuff to do." I said, walking faster to the cafeteria. Bex caught up quickly.

"Stuff?" Se asked in a disbelieving voice. I nodded.

"Yeah. My moms coming back on Sunday and I want to make the house look nice." I td her.

"We could help tidy up the place." Bex offered. I shook my head.

"No, you don't have to. But, thanks for the offer." I said. Bex dropped the conversation after that and I went to get my lunch.

I decided to sit out side because Liz, Bex, and Macey were sitting with thee boyfriends Jonas, Grant, and Nick. They were friends with Zach so that meant, Zach was sitting with them too.

I opened the door that lead to the benches outside and breathed in the fresh air. Walking over the one of the benches furthest away from everyone else, I sat down to eat.

"It's a nice day today." I voice said behind me. I jumped a little and turned around. My eyes grew wide. _Zach_.

"Umm, Zach, what are you doing over here?" I asked in a slightly shaky voice, looking around to make sure Toby wasn't in sight. Zach sat down next to me.

"Come over tonight." he said. "I can't stand doing the project over the phone."

"No. I-I can't tonight. I have to clean the house before my mom comes home." I said getting up to go somewhere else. Zach grabbed my arm and I winced slightly at the contact. Not because I didn't want him to touch me but because all I could think about was that he was going to hurt me.

"Please Cam? We need to get this done." I looked up at him and he had an upset look placed on his face. I rolled my eyes.

"We're done with the questions anyway Zachary. All we have to do is the actual essay. We do that part on our own." I tried walking away again, afraid I'd get caught being with Zach.

"I still have questions." He said, gripping my hand tighter. I looked back at him because the tone of his voice told me, his questions did not involve the project in any way. And sure enough, his eyes told me that as well. I ignored it and sighed.

"Fine. But only a few minutes. Toby doesn't like me spending time with you." I said. My eyes grew wide when I realized what had come out of my mouth. Zach looked at me confused.

"So? Toby doesn't run your life." he said.

"he's just being protective. That's all." Yeah, keep trying to convince yourself that Cam. Keep trying.

Zach rolled his eyes and glanced towards the door. i saw a slight smirk on his face as his eyes darkened. I looked over to the door and froze. Toby was standing there, and if looks could kill, Zach would be dead. Gone. Finished.

I blushed and looked away. I felt a squeeze on my hand and realized that out hands were still linked together. I quickly ripped my hand out of Zachs hand and ran over to Toby. Not before getting a glimps at the hurt flashing across Zachs face.

"Toby it's not what it looks like." I said. He looked down at me and his face slightly softened.

"I know baby." he said, leaning down to kiss my lips. "Goode just doesn't know when to give up." he glared back at Zach and took a step towards him, clenching his fists. I stood I front of him, putting my hands on his chest to stop him.

"Toby, stop. Zach just wants me over at his house to finish the project. It's hard to do over the phone." I told him. Toby looked at me for a few seconds before replying.

"Fine. One hour. That's it." I told me. I nodded.

"That's all we need." I looked back at Zach only to find that he wasn't there. I was a little disappointed at that. Part of me hoped he would stay here for me, waiting for Toby to leave.

"Look at me Cam." Toby said. I did as told and suddenly, his lips were on mine. I kissed back with fake passion and with fake love.

He picked me up, walking over to a tree and leaning me against it. his tongue ran across my bottom lip. I didn't open. I couldn't stand having his tongue in my mouth any more. Toby nibbled on it a few times and I still refused.

"When I ask for an entrance, you give it to me." He growled, pressing his lips back on mine. He ran his tongue across my bottom lip again but I still refused. He growled and bit my lip, _hard_. I gasped from the pain and he took that advantage to shove his tongue in my mouth. He moaned and put his hand under my shirt. The bell rang, saving me from what ever he was planning to do. We parted and he whispered in my ear.

"Make sure you tell me if he tries anything on you."

"I will. I promise." I said.

_One hour of freedom_. I inwardly smiled. I couldn't wait to get to Zach's house.

...

A/N- Sorry my update was so late guys! I had it typed yesterday but it never saved so I had to re-type the second half of this chapter! Yeah, I wasn't happy at all. But, it's here now! Tell me what you think! And to one of my guest reviewers: Nick Grant And Jonas aren't a big part of this fic. If you want, I could do a fic that involves them more.: please tell me what you think! Like it, hate it? If you have any ideas for future chapters, PM or review them. I may/may not use them. Don't feel bad if I don't! I don't want to make you feel bad! :(

PS- **I'm thinking, that when this fic is over, I'm going to do a new one but have it be Cam and Grant or Cam and Nick. I'm not sure which one yet. Zach won't be in it. If he is, Im not giving him a girlfriend. Because I can't see Zach with anyone but Cam. I will give more details if you guys are interested in me doing the fic. **

Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes! I do this on my IPad and the autocorrect likes to change what I'm writing.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Please!


	10. One Hour Of Freedom: Part Two

**A super duper important A/N at bottom. Please read it! Thank you! Votes end at midnight my time! It's 5:30 now so vote vote vote. Ps- you won't know what I mean by 'vote' unless you read A/N at bottom. **

...

Cammie's POV

During english, Zach asked me to meet him at his car at the end of the day. So, that's how I found my self waiting by his car as the students of Roseville High poured out of the doors.

"Cammie!" Someone called from behind me. I turned around to see a grinning Zach running towards me.

"Ready?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yup." he said, pipping the 'p'. "Let's go."

I opened the passenger door and was about to get in but a hand grabbed my arm and pulled me to its owner.

"One hour babe. That's it." Toby said.

"I know Toby. You told me five times already." I told him calmly. he ignored me and looked at Zach.

"Remember Goode, she's mine." Toby said. To prove his point, Toby leaned in and kissed me on the lips for a good ten seconds before pulling away. I looked down and blushed, taking a glance at Zach. He glared at Toby and was holding onto the car door so hard his knuckles were white.

"We better get going Zach." I mumbled.

"Bye beautiful." Toby said. I hugged him and kissed his cheek before climbing in and shutting the door. Once we were out on the road, Zach looked over to me.

"So, you still 'love' Toby?" He asked.

"You know the answer to that." I grumbled, sinking further into my seat.

"If not, then why don't you dump him?" I looked at him and bit my lip. Contemplating if I should tell him it not. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"It's more complicated than that." I said. "I can't just dump him and have a clean break."

"And why not?" I could hear the curiousness in his voice, but also, a little excitement. As if he's finally getting the answers to a question he's been asking himself his whole life.

"Because." I said in a short tone. Obviously he didn't get the hint that I didn't want to talk about it because he opened his stupid mouth again.

"Because he'll hurt you, right?" He asked me. "He'll freak out and say that your not allowed to leave him. That your his and only his." He looked over at me and I just stared at him.

"No. That's not at all true. He doesn't hurt me." I said in a shaken voice. Hopefully it wasn't that noticeable.

"But he's controlling." He sad.

"No, he's just very protective." I lied.

_Lie lie lie. Why can't you just tell him Cam? Just tell him how Toby treats you_. I told my self. _Do it. Now_!

I opened my mouth to tell Zach. Tell him every thing I could about Toby, but Zach spoke first.

"What ever you say Cammie." he said. I closed my mouth, losing all courage to speak.

My phone beeped, alerting me of a test message.

_You aren't doing anything, right? _I rolled my eyes and texted Toby back.

_No, everything is fine. _

_Ok babe. One hour and then I'm coming to pick you up. _I closed my phone. Not wanting to deal with him.

We pulled into his driveway an I got out, pulling my coat closer to me.

"I only have an hour." I told Zach, walking up the steps to his front door. "I need to get back and clean the house before my mom gets home on Monday."

Zach unlocked the for and opened it, allowing me to enter first. We made our way to the living room and I took my coat and shoes off. Zach grabbed a notebook from his backpack and sat down next to me, close enough for our legs to touch. I had enough room to move away, but, I didn't bother. Zachs body radiated heat and comfort. The comfort part was what made me stay. It was unusual. Just one simple touch could make me feel like nothing and no one could ever hurt me. I was attracted to it.

I looked at Zach and saw a slight smile on his face. I didn't bother to ask what made him so happy because he started fireing away questions.

"What makes you scare the most?" He asked. I thought about it.

"Being alone in the dark." I answered. He wrote it down.

"What would make you the happiest girl in the world?" I tilted my head, curious as to why he was asking this, but ignored it.

"Umm, I don't know. I guess, never being left." I said truthfully. My phone beeped.

_Hey, did you get my message?_ I shut my phone a Zach asked the next question.

"What do you love the most in a guy." I looked at him.

"Okay, what are these questions really for? I know these questions aren't English project related." I said.

"Yes they are. I like to get personal." I rolled my eyes but answered anyway.

"I don't know, uh, a sweet personality I guess." He smiled and wrote that down.

"How is your relationship with current boyfriend, Toby Lundon?"

"Zach, we already talked about that." I said. "What going on?"

"Why so afraid to answer Cam? It's just a question." he said, sitting straighter. I did as well, refusing to answer.

"Okay, how about this one. Does he hurt you?" My phone beeped. I didn't check it though, knowing it was Toby.

"Does he control you?" My phone started ringing so I turned it off.

"Does he ever leave you alone?" He asked, standing up. I stayed sitting, still refusing to answer.

"How about freedom Cam? Does he ever give you freedom?" I clenched my jaw, praying the tears wouldn't flow.

"I see how he treats you Cam. Answer my questions." he said in a slightly raised voice. "Does. He. Hurt. You? Answer me!" My hands started shaking as I cried. I felt his arms go around me, holding me as I cried.

"Are you scared? Is that why you won't tell anyone? Are you scared he might hurt you if you tell?" He whispered. I nodded as I cried. Hanging into Zach as if he was the only thing that could keep me from falling.

"He scares me so-o much." I said. Zach pulled me onto his lap as I cried.

"He makes me go everywhere with him. I can't be around anyone but him and his friends. He hits me when I don't do what he says or if I disrespect him." I said. "I'm just so scared."

"I love you Cam." I stiffened in his arms. "I won't hurt you. I won't control you. I will be with you in the dark so you're not scared. I will never leave you alone. I will take care if you Cam. I love you. You don't know how much it hurts to see you with Lundon. How much it hurts to know that Lundon physically and emotionally hurts you." I looked up at him, before getting out of his grasp and standing up. I shook my head.

"You can't." I said. Zach stood up and cupped my face in his hands. He looked straight in my eyes.

"Yes. I can. And I will." he said. "And you can't tell me I don't because I do. I won't hurt you."

"That's why you wanted me here isn't it." I spat. removing his hands from my face. "So you could get me down to tears and make me tell you everything. You knew I was going to break. Why couldn't you have just left me alone?! I'm fine. Toby's fine. My relationship is fine. Everything is fine. Forget I even said anything."

Zach pulled me to him and crashed his lips on mine, making me forget about everything. I focused on his lips that I was currently kissing. So soft and warm. Just like the last few times we kissed. His tongue traced my bottom lip and I opened, allowing his tongue to enter my mouth. As our tongues wrestled, I wrapped my arms around his neck and played with his hair. He pulled me closer.

Being in his arms made me feel safe, like he would protect me from anything. I smiled into the kiss as Zach picked me up. Our kiss wasn't long lasting though as a big smash came from the front entrance. We parted and looked towards the door way in shock. My eyes grew wide and I gasped, looking at Toby with a gun in his hands, pointed straight at me.

...

A/N: shout out to **miaadvanture**, she came up with the idea of Toby breaking into the house after I typed this but I still want to give her a shout out! Great minds think alike yeah?

Okay, so I tried the cliff hanger. Was it good? Was the chapter good? It's time for another vote! Here's what I need you to do. Review or PM me what you want to happen next.

A) Toby shoots Zach in the arm or knocks him out or something so he has time to kidnap Cam.

B) As Zach and Toby fight, Cam calles the police and we get introduced to Joe Solomon.

C) Zach gets rid of Toby with threats and a nice beating and Sean steps in. Only to find out he doesn't have a chance and gives up.

D) Both A and B

If B or D, would you like Joe to just be an investigator or more than that. You know, like, he knows about Cam and her parents and all that. Do you want Joe to be a father figure to Cam?

This chapter would have been longer, but I want you guys to choose what happens next.

Any other suggestions. Review or PM them! Thanks for reading and reviewing!And to answer some of my reviewers questions, there are relationships like this in the real world. Over possessive boy friends that act just like Toby. It's a very scary situation and very hard to tell people what is really going ton the the relationship. My friend had a boyfriend like him as she didn't know what to do. We all thought everything was fine until she finally broke.

Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes! I know it ruins the story when there are mistakes in them. So, sorry!

Im so sorry I forgot to put this when I posted this chapter-:-: To my reviewer Cici, thank you soooo much! I'm so glad you like my story. And I think co-writing would be fun!

REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK YOU. YOU GUYS ARE SERIOUSLY AMAZING!


	11. Not So Free

**Super important A/N at the bottom! If you don't want to read everything, at least read what's in bold!**

...

Cammie's POV

Zach set me down and I stared at Toby with wide eyes. His hand was shaking, moving the gun slightly, and his eyes were full of pure rage and anger.

"Toby." I whispered. Toby just stared at me, his breathing heavy and ragged. "Toby, p-put the gun down"

_Why Mom? Why did we have to move to this place?_

"Did you get my messages Cammie?" He sneered, walking closer to us. Zach pulled me close to him, trying to protect me. Toby eyes shifted to Zach's arm around my waist. "Let go if her or I'll shoot." He aimed the gun at my chest and put his finger on the trigger. Zach let go of me and I stepped towards Toby.

"Toby please, put the gun down. I'm sorry I didn't answer your messages. We were doing work." Toby's eyes darkened and he let out a dry laugh.

"Work? What I saw was not work. You cheated on me!" He yelled. I winced and stepped back.

"Alright man, calm down." Zach said. "She wasn't cheating on you okay? _I_ kissed _her_."

"Yeah. You did. But she didn't try to stop you." Toby said through gritted teeth. He walked in the living room and stepped right next to me. I felt cold metal being pressed against my temple an watched Zach's eyes grow wide. "I said stay away Goode. And you didn't listen."

Toby grabbed my hair and pulled my head towards him, making me walk closer to try and get rid of the pain. The gun pressed harder to my temple.

"Toby, please." I sobbed.

"Shut up!" He yelled looking down at me. "I didn't say you could speak!" While Toby was distracted, Zach put Toby in a head lock and pulled him away from me. I backed up and watched as the boys fought.

Zach smashed Toby into the wall and started punching him. Toby grabbed Zachs hand and turned his wrist backwards and elbowed him in the gut making Zach grunt and stumble back. Toby then tackled Zach to the ground and started punching his face while Zach struggled to get out f his grasp and take the gun from Toby's hand. Toby saw this and punched Zach hard enough to stun Zach, put not hard enough to knock him out. Toby stood up and pointed the gun at me.

"If I can't have her, then nobody can." he pulled the trigger but I ran to the staircase just in time. I heard Zach cry as he got up and I heard feet running after me. I got to Zachs room and slammed the door shut, taking my cell phone out of my pocket. I quickly dialed 911 and waited as the phone rang.

"Nine one one, what's your emergency." Toby banged on the door yelling for me to open it.

"My boyfriend, h-he's got a gun. He's going to kill Zach and me." I sobbed.

"Can you give me the address of your location?" The women asked in a calm but frantic voice.

"Open the door!" Toby yelled.

"8837 Blackthorn street. Please hurry." I heard Toby shoot the door handle and the door slammed open. I screamed as he stalked towards me, taking my phone and smashing it against the wall. Zach ran in with blood running down his face and his wrist slightly twisted, no doubt broken.

Toby grabbed my arm and pulled me to him. Aiming the gun at Zach this time.

"I told you to stay away Goode. Now look at what you did." Toby said through gritted teeth. "If you just stayed away from my Cammie, you could have avoided all of this. Now, you have to pay."

"No!" I yelled and pushed the gun out of the way justas Toby pulled the trigger.

"Zach!" I screamed, watching the blood leak out of his shoulder. Zach cried in pain and fell back. Toby picked me up and ran down the stairs as the sound of police sirens became louder and louder.

Toby didn't get out in time though because once he got to the door, it flew open with two cop cars in the driveway and one cop right I front of us. Toby took his gun and shot the cop, making him fall to the ground in pain.

Toby ran to the the car and threw me in the passenger seat and ran to the driver side. I tried opening the door but Toby slammed on the gas and flew out of the driveway As the other cops came from around the house.

"It's okay baby. We'll be together. Just you an me." Toby said, speeding down the road, away from the police cars. "No Zach, No friends to try and keep you away from me. Just us." All I could do was cry. Toby grabbed my hand but I pulled away.

"No! Don't touch me you freak!" I yelled.

"Now now Cammie. I know your scared right now, but it will all be okay soon. You'll be fine." he said in a calm voice. I looked up at him.

"You just shot two people _and_ you are kidnaping me! How will I ever be okay!?" I screamed. Toby glanced at me before moving his eye back to the road.

"Because. Once you realize how much I love you, and that you love me too, you'll see that I had good intentions for what I did." he said.

"You're delusional! I never loved you and I never will!" I yelled. Toby slammed on the breaks.

"You listen Cameron." he said grabbing my shirt, pulling me to him. His eyes were wild and cold, showing his anger. "You do love me. As much as I love you. And you don't leave me. Because if you try to leave me, I will find you. And I will make sure you never see the light of day again." he but his face in the crook of my neck and inhaled. "Mmm, you smell so good."

I slapped him. Hard and centered on his cheek. His head turned from the pressure of my smack so I was looking at the side of his face.

"Don't ever do that to me again you creep!" I shouted. He smiled and chuckled, turning his head so he was looking into my eyes.

"You're right. What was I thinking. We better go. We don't need the cops to ruin my plans." he said, putting the car in drive and speeding off.

_Someone help._ I pleaded in my mind.

"Stop crying Cam." He said, Rolling his eyes. I cried even harder and moved closer to the door. "I said stop crying!" Toby growled and grabbed my arm, pulling me closer to him and further from the door.

"Quit being such a baby. This is a good thing that's happening." Toby wouldn't let go of my arm as instead, held on tighter. I could already feel a bruise forming.

"Please let go of me. You're hurting me." I whimpered.

"Fine, but move any closer to the door, and I'm cuffing you to the seat." to prove his point, Toby took out a pair of handcuffs from his pocket.

"Sure, fine, whatever." I grumbled. Toby let go of me and set the handcuffs in his lap.

X~x~x~

We've been driving for over two hours and my chance to escape finally came.

Pulling into a gas station, Toby got out to full up the car.

"Toby, I have to use the bathroom." I told him. He rolled his eyes, waiting for the gas pump to stop filling the car.

"Can't you wait?" He asked.

"No. I really have to go." A car pulled up on the other slightly after. I glanced over at it and did a double take. The driver was a man who looked to be in his late thirties and he was looking at me. But thats not why a took a second glance. He looked familiar. Like, I've seen him before. Years ago, when I was younger. When _he_ was younger. I looked back at Toby, ignoring the other man and focused on escaping.

"Toby please?" he looked at me before walking over to the passenger side and grabbing my arm, pulling me out of the car.

"Fine." He growled, "But if you try anything, just know that I will find you." His cold voice made me shake as I turned to go to the bathroom.

Walking into the store, I searched for my phone. When I couldn't find it, I looked around for someone to ask. Turning down the bread isle, I almost ran into someone.

"I'm sorry." I said looking at the stranger. I slightly backed away when I saw who it was.

"It's alright." The man from the car said. I went to walk away when he stopped me. "Cameron." My breath hitched and I turned around with slightly wide eyes.

"H-how do you know my name?" I asked. The man looked so familiar. His eyes were a dark brown that I know I have seen before. Only, happier, full of fun and mischief.

He reached in his pocket and pulled out a wallet. Opening it up, I saw a police badge. I released a breath I didn't realize I was holding and relaxed.

"You are Cameron Morgan, correct?" He asked. I nodded and he looked relieved. "And the boy out there is Toby Lundon?" I nodded again. "Good. My name is Joe Solomon. Now, I want you to stay here. Zachary Goode is in the hospital. You know him right?"

"Yes Sir." I said.

"He asked for you. I'm going to have my partner come here and take you to your friend. Stay here until he showed up. His name is Greg Larson." Before Joe left, I could see a glint in his eyes telling me he wanted to tell me more. But instead, he walked away.

I walked over to the window, still in shock that Toby is finally going to get caught, ad watched as Joe Solomon put his gun up towards Toby and knocked on the driver side window. I could faintly hear Joe yell at Toby to open the door and to out his hands over his head. Toby was shocked at first, but then he got a blank look on his face an did as Joe said. Toby looked towards the store and our eyes met. He glared at me and mouthed, 'I'm coming for you.' And I'd didn't doubt it one bit. The thought made me shiver.

Joe out the cuffs on Toby and shoved him in his car that I'm positive is an undercover cop car. Once Joe drove away, I waited for this Greg guy to come get me. Ten minutes later, he came and I was on my way to see Zach, never coming out of my daze. The world was still spinning too slow. Like, all of this was a dream. That Toby did kidnap me and I was sleeping, trying to find my safe haven.

With Toby arrested I should have felt free. I should have felt happy.

_Im coming for you. _

Then, I realized two things. I may never truly be free. And, I know who Joe Solomon is. Or should I say, Uncle Solomon.

...

A/N: I am so so so so so so so so sorry guys! I had a lot of stuff to do the past few days, then I had a friend visit, and then I had to fix this chapter so you would actually like it! Then I was grounded from my phone. I am so sorry to keep you waiting. Any way, I got a lot of votes for B and D so I decided to have Cam almost kidnapped and I had Cam meet Joe. Now, what would you like to happen next? Cam has a fight with Joe and asks why he left her after all those years? 3rd person POV on this chapter, but at Zach's house? Other suggestions? Do you guys want Toby to come back for Cam or have Toby be put away for good. So so close to having a chapter of full on Zammie, fluff, and romantic Zach!

updates may take a few days. Depends on how things go! Please please review! I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please don't hate me if I didn't use your ideas. I loved all of them and I tried to put them in the story but it got confusing. You guys are amazing! Ad thank you for all your reviews and support last chapter!

**Because you guys are amazing, I want you to review one or two of your favorite author (s) or Fanfics of any category! I will put them in my next A/N at the beginning of the chapter. I will also put all my favorite Fanfics and authors so check it out if you want to see your story or account name on my A/N! id you want, you can also put why you like the story or author and I will post it on my A/N. I love love love you all! (Not in a creepy way. More of like, a BFF kind of way)... If your fic is a diff. category, be sure to put what it is on your review. **The reason for this is so other authors can get reviews and views on their fic (s) and maybe even some fallowes and favorites! Author can be on this website or an author with actual published books such as John Greene or Ally Carter

**Happy birthday! If it's anyone's birthday and for some reason you're feeling down, just know that I am so happy you have been put in this world and you are not a mistake! You have a reason and purpose for being here! And to anyone who is feeling down or had something said to them recently that made them feel ugly, stupid, or self conscious, you are all beautiful! All smart! And there is not one flaw on you that should make you feel worthless. **

Idk, just felt like I should put that. I feel like it will brighten up someone's day somewhere in the world. _There is no reason for you to feel like you are worthless._ **If your going through a hard time, PM me and we can talk like BFF's and I will help you! If anyone wants me to pray for them, PM or Review. Even if it's just for your pet to get better! If a review, just type unspoken anywhere in your comment Of you don't want me or anyone else to know what you want prayed for. God knows who you are and what your unspoken is so it's all okay! It can be in the middle of a random sentence for all I care. If I see that word unspoken, I will know to pray for you. **Love you guys!


	12. Getting Away from Drama

A/N- Thank you so much for the awesome reviews! They were so encouraging! I'm sorry about the extremely late update. It turns out my dad doesn't think of summer as a vacation but better work days for me now that I'm out of school. Plus I was gone with a friend for a few days. Basically, I am having a very busy summer. Any who, here are some books and authors you should check out!

_Sjmango_-

One of her favorite stories is 'After School' by **selerahmorgan** category is Gallagher Girls so go check it out! Btw, totally online bff girly!

_C'estLaVie_-

Her two favorite authors are Ally Carter and Bill O'Reilly.

let me just say, I did a double take when I saw Bill O'reilly. I wasn't expecting that. But I do like watching him on the news. He's pretty cool.

_XxXandygirlxX_-

Her favorite story is 'Perfection' which, I'm assuming is the Gallagher one. If I'm right, then I totally agree with you! It's also one of my favorites!

_Lovewords_-

**GallagherGirl-IWish** (Temptation)  
**hollyphoenixfeather14**  
**Foreverbeautiful-Luv** (LOL, The return of Catherine Goode(2))  
**AcademicGirl** (Reversed)  
**Zammie9123** (Hate can only lead to one thing)

_cup of tea hatter-_

Favorite authors are Ally carter and Derek Landy and her favorite fic is 12 Days of Christmas category is Artemis Fowl

So go check out these amazing authors and fics everybody!

Have an amazing day\night and to any one being disrespected by their boyfriend or by any boy, don't be afraid to stand up for your self and kick him to the curb! You are worth too much to be treated like crap! Believe in your self. Raise your right hand and repeat after me:

'I am beautiful. I am strong. I am worth the fight. I believe in myself. I will go far in life. I am worthy of respect and love, not hate. I am here for a reason and desirve a good life. No one can call me slut, fat, ugly, freak, creep, whore, worthless, trash, or unloved because what they are saying is a lie I will not believe. I respect my self and others and will always bring people up instead of put them down. I can make a difference.'

Please girls, your life I way to precious. The bullying you get at school is only temporary. You have to be strong and fight through it. It is not worth ending your life. Once high school is over, you will never have to see those bully's again. If your family life sucks, when you turn 18 you will be able to leave. There are people out there who love you. Don't kill yourself thinking you are worthless. God would never put you here if you were. You are not a mistake because God doesn't make mistakes. If you don't believe in God, just know that you are lovely the way you are. If you want to know more about God- PM me and I'll talk to you about Him. About the peace, love, hope, and joy He can and will give you. Love you all!

...

Uncle Joseph Solomon. The name gave me butterfly's just thinking about it. The man I thought of as a second father. The last time I saw him was two years ago, at my dad's funeral. After that, he, just like my mom, left my life.

I sighed and looked out the window. How could he see me an not even show he remembers me? Not even give me a hug, or a hello?

_Who cares Cammie? He left you when you and mom needed him most. Be happy he's out of your life_.

"Alright Cameron, just tell them you're here for Zachary Goode." Greg said, snapping me out of my day dream. I nodded and got out of the car.

The lady at the front desk directed me to where Zach was staying and I found my way to room 227.

"Zach?" I whispered walking into the room. I gasped at the sight I saw. Zach had not only a busted nose, but a swollen eye and his right shoulder was all stitched up. No doubt his ribs were bruised or even broken.

I walked over to him and sat down, taking his hand in mine, and watched him as he slept.

"I'm so sorry Zach." I whispered, letting a few tears fall down my cheeks. I laI'd my head down on his bed and rubbed my thumb in circles on the too of his hand. Suddenly, his hand moved in position so it was holding mine, our fingers linked together. I lifted my head to look at him. Suddenly, all my sadness was gone. All my sorrow for him was no longer here. In stead, I glared at him.

"This is not a time to smirk Zachary! You almost died!" I scolded. His eyes laughed at me and I stood up. "What's so funny huh?" I crossed my arms and waited for an answer.

"Nothing's funny Cam. It's just that, you do care for me." He said, his smirk still in his face.

"Is there ever a time you don't smirk?" I huffed. His smirk suddenly disappeared and he got a blank look on his face.

"Yeah, when I thought I would never be ae to see you again because Toby tried to kidnap you." he whispered. "I was so afraid he'd try to kill you again."

I sat down on the side of his bed.

"Well, I'm here now. Toby's gone. Everything is fine." Zach looked at me with a slight smile.

"Yeah, I knew Lundon would mess up at some point." he said, reaching up to tuck a pice of stray hair behind my ear. Zach then brought his hand to the back of my head and pulled my towards him. I leaned down and just before our lips touched, he whispered to me. "I love you." He brushed his lips against mine and I leaned closer. He pressed his lips agains mine harder an I could feel them mold perfectly together. He bit my bottom lip asking for an entrance which I allowed. I was so focused on our kiss that I didn't hear the door open, or feel a hand wrap around my arm. Only when I was pulled away did I realize there was someone else in the room.

"What do you think you're doing?" Joe asked. I finally snapped. Years of anger started flowing back to the top and I exploded.

"Why do you care huh?!" I yelled, pushing h back. "You haven't been a part of my life for over two years! You finally decide to show up now?! What, because my mom is gone again? Because she really doesn't want to take care of me any more? You think you can just randomly pop back up in my life and think everything's okay? Well news flash Joe. I don't care about you. I stopped caring when you decided to shut my mom and me out of your life. And you can't just pull me away from someone like that! You aren't Dad! And you never will be." My eyes teared upas I whispered that last part.

Joe looked at me in shock.

"Cam." he whispered, taking a step closer to me. "You have to believe me that I had a reason for what I did. I'm so sorry." I took in his police uniform. looking at the badge on his chest to the belt consisting of a gun, taser, handcuff, and emergency first aid kit.

"When did you become a cop? Last time I saw you, you were traveling around the world teaching at schools." I said. Joe looked over to Zach who was currently laying on the bed watching the argument. He sighed and looked back at me.

"Not now, okay?" He said then looke back at Zach. "I'm going to have to ask you a few question ms about . Cam, you can answer them as well." i rolled my eyes but sat down anyway. Zach took my hand in his and put it against his lips, never taking it off.

"What was or is your relationship with Toby Londun? Zach, you answer first." Joe said.

"We hate each other. There not much to say about it. He doesn't like me and I don't like him." Zach said. Joe nodded and wrote it down on a notepad. When he was done, he looked up at me.

"Well, I moved here a few weeks ago and just a few days after my move, Toby asked me out." my voice started shaking and Zach kissed my hand and held it tighter. "The longer we dated, the more controlling he became. The more controlling he became, the more abusive he became. Not really hitting as much as man handling though.

He didn't trust me anywhere unless I was with him. He barely let me be alone even in my house. When I went to Zachs house today, Toby kept texting me and calling me so I just ignored him. I guess that got him pretty upset because a few minutes after his last call, he busted into Zachs home and that's when everything else happened." I held in my tears as I thought back about my relationship with Toby. Looking over at Joe, I could see his jaw was set and he looked angry. It almost looked like he cared for me. Like he was upset that I was treated in such away. And that brought back the anger I had for him.

"And mom was never there for me. Because she was gone. She's always gone. But you know what?" I stood up and ripped my hand from Zach's. "That's not what's upsetting me. You were never there when I needed you! You left me when I needs you the most!" tears fell down my cheeks an my face became hot with anger. "I hate you Joe! I hate what you did and I hate that you're pretending to feel bad for me! You don't care and you never did!" And with that, I stormed out of the room and away from the man I used to call my Uncle.

x~x~x~

Zach was let out of the hospital a few days after my freak out on Joe. Has he called or stopped by? No. Has my Mom that was supposed to be back two days ago? No. But I don't care about that right now because I'm on my way to see the only person who does care about me.

I knocked on the door and it almost immediately opened. Zach's bright green eyes were staring straight at mine as the cold air nipped our skin.

"Hello stranger." he said. "What brings you to my lovely home this evening?" he asked in a really bad fake British accent. I giggled and answered back.

"Hello Sir. I'm sorry to bother you this evening but a young man by the name of Zachary Goode called and asked for me to grace his presence before, and I quote, 'the sun sets under the trees giving the sky a burst of pink and orange.'" I looked at him with a raised eye brow. "Really Zach. Were you attempting to be poetic?" he laughed, his deep voice giving me butterflies in my stomach.

"Give me a break pretty lady. I am a wounded man." I rolled my eyes and pushed him in his house, careful not to hurt his shoulder.

"Nice going Zach. You let all the warm air out." I grumbled. He chuckled as we made our way to his living room and suddenly, I was slammed onto the couch with Zach on top of me. It took a lot of concentration and focus to make sure my breathing was even as his lips inched closer to mine. Just as his lips were about to reach mine, they side tracked and went to my ear. There, they whispered to me.

"I'm sorry about Joe. About your mom and about Lundon. You don't deserve to be left alone. You deserve someone to be there for you. To help you up when you fall. Not for someone to take you down and have the two most important people in your life walk past you as if you were roadkill." I hugged him close to me as a thought entered my head.

"Where are your parents?" I asked. Zach picked his head up and looked at me.

"Who knows. Who cares? They obviously don't care about me." I looked into his eyes as he spoke. Not a hint of hurt or sadness in them at all.

"Aren't you upset about that?" I asked. He scoffed ad smirked at me.

"I use to be. But now I'm use to it. They're never home. They think of them selves as still that couple with out a kid. I guess they don't want to care for me because it has to be all about them."

His lips came closer to min as he spoke and suddenly he pressed his lips on mine. It was just a peck and he spoke to me again. "Have you ever thought about us?" he asked. "I think about it all the time. Actually, that first night I saw you. You were so curious about everything and it was so adorable. I think about what it would be like to have a life with you. what it would be like if it were just us, all the time. And the more I think about it, the more I want to do it." he kissed me again. Small peppered kisses on my lips as he pressed his body slightly harder on mine.

"You're so beautiful." he said. "I love you so much Cam. So much that it hurts. It hurts to see you with any other guy but me. It hurts to see guys look at you the way I look at you. I want me to be on your mind as much as you are on mine." his kissed me again. His tongue traced my bottom lip and I allowed him to enter. Our kiss became more hungry as he sat up and straddled my waist. The next words were the most shocking words I have ever heard come out of his mouth.

"Run away with me."

I shivered at the dead serious tone of his voice.

"There will be no more fear. No more drama with parents and we won't have to worry about Lundun ever coming near you again. I'm eighteen. I can be on my own. Run away with me and we can start a life together. Just you and me. I love you Cam." he kissed me again, long and hard.

"What do you say?" I looked into his green eyes. Saw comfort, love, warmth, and confidence in them. That's all I needed.

"When do we leave?"

...

A/N- **so what did you think? I have a plan for how this can go but there are so many paths this fic can take. Give me you ideas on where they should run away too, who they meet along the way, all that jazz. and sorry again for the late update?! **

Btw- Toby is Gone! He will be mentioned a few times only because of him being sent to jail and all that jazz. Unless 2 out of 3 of you guys want Toby back. Meaning, the majority of you, if you didn't get what I meant.

Sorry for any spelling slash grammar mistakes! I'm tired and I'm doing this on my phone!

please please review!


	13. Gone with the Wind

I went home later that day, secretly hoping my mom would be there waiting for me. I wanted her to tell me to stay here and that she was sorry for being gone all the time. I even wanted Joe to be there sitting on our couch with a big bowl of popcorn with Tom and Jerry lighting up the TV. He'd tell me that I was being stupid for wanting to run a way with an eighteen year old to start a new life. But as I walked through the door, I was met with darkness and silence.

_Zach would never leave me. He would stay with me through thick and thin and always help me have faith and know that things will get better._ That's all I needed to get me moving. I ran up the stairs and packed two suitcases full of clothes, books, money, and everything else. Once I was done with that, I took a shower to freshen up before going down stairs and putting in a movie.

I watched Katniss tied the rope around the manicin's neck. So fed up with the torture the capital was putting on the districts. Soon, we were in the arena. Everyone was swimming, trying to get to the weapons as fast as they could. Finnick came to Kat's rescue and soon enough everyone was on some kind of unspoken team. I thought about being in the arena. The fear that would be coursing through my veins day and night. I shivered wondering about what it would be like if it was down to just me and Toby. I probably kill myself just to get away from him.

I was just about to fall asleep when my phone rang. Not bothering to look at the ID, I answered.

"What." I mumbled. I heard a deep chuckle on the other end before the other person spoke.

"Hello to you too Cam." Zachs deep voice rang through. "Did I wake the sleeping beauty?" I rolled my eyes even though he couldn't see me.

"Yes. And sleeping beauty doesn't like to be woken up. Even _if_ it was the handsome prince doing so." I grumbled through a yawn.

"Oh, so you think I'm handsome?" Even over the phone I could tell he was smirking.

"Oh Zach. Get off your high horse. I didn't say I was talking about _you_." I yawned again and checked the time on my phone. My eyes nearly popped out of my head as I read 1:23 AM. "Zachary. Was there a reason for calling me so late, er, early in the morning?"

"Yes. We're leaving in thirty minutes." his tone was set and sure. I sat straight up, my legs tangled in my blanket making me fall of the couch. There was a loud thump and I groaned.

"Cam! Are you okay!? What happened? Who's there?" Zach asked franticly over the phone. I sat up, rubbing my head, already feeling a bump form.

"I'm fine. I just fell of the couch." Zach was silent on the other end. I waited a few seconds and soon heard a few short intakes of breath. I glared even though he couldn't see me.

"Stop laughing at me!" I shouted. Zachs laugh became louder so I'm assuming he had his mouth covered with something before.

"I-I'm sorry Cam. I'm just picturing it and it's pretty funny!" He cried. I waited for him to stop laughing, glaring at the TV as I did. His laughs finally settled down and he was breathing slightly heavily.

"Are you done?" I asked, opening my freezer to get an ice pack.

"Yeah. I'm done. Anyway, what I was going to say is that we're leaving in thirty minutes, now twenty four, and were going to Kentucky." I could hear he was proud of himself. But I was curious as to why he chose Kentucky.

"That's great, but why Kentucky?" I asked.

"I'll tell you later. Now get your stuff, I'm almost at your house." he quickly hung up so I went to my room and grabbed my stuff. Once everything was piled down stairs, I got out a pice of paper and wrote a letter to my mom for when ever she comes back.

_Mom~_

_Thanks for everything. I know dad being gone was hard for you and it was for me too. But I tried not to shut you out. It was hard though because you were gone more and more. I know you love me, but sometimes it seems like you for care. I love you But I want to start a new life. Don't worry, Zach will take care of me. At least he won't leave me when I'm lost and lonely. Don't bother looking for me or Zach because we don't want to be found. It's time for me to start a new life. Love you. _

_~Cam_

I placed the note on the counter just as the door opened. I turned around and a smile lit up my face as Zach came up to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him. I took in the warmth his arms gave me and hugged him. Only one thought on my mind.

"I love you too." I whispered. Zach held onto me tighter as I spoke. "I think it was always you. You were always on my mind. I wonder what it would have been like if I had gone out with you instead of Toby. A lot more peace that's for sure." Zach took my face in his hands and leaned down so his lips were barely touching mine.

"Cam." He whispered before crashing his lips against mine. It was hungrier and more passionate than any other kiss I had ever had.

Zach'a POV

And it was amazing. Her lips were so soft against mine. I still had butterflies in my stomach from when she told me she loved me. Yes, I was afraid she would never come to love me the way I love her, but now that she said it, I can't wait 'til were out of this stupid town and in Kentucky. On our own, starting a life together.

I moved my lips from her mouth and kissed up her jaw line. I ran my right hand through her hair, my mouth finding her ear. I nibbled on it, then brought my mouth back to hers. I wanted her. So bad but I knew she east ready. I can wait for marriage, I just hope that's soon because I can't imagine my life with out her.

"Come on baby. Let's get going." I grabbed her stuff and put it in the back seats of my truck.

"last time I checked, you drive a BMW. Not a truck." Cam said, eyeing the truck up and down in confusion.

"Oh, Sally? Yeah, she won't fit in to where we're going. So, I decided to bring good 'ol Betty instead." I was admiring my truck when I started to hear laughter. I looked over at Cam and she was crouched down and laughing so hard tears were coming out of her eyes.

"What?" I asked her defensively, secretly loving the sound of her laugh.

"Who names their truck Betty?" She asked, looking up at me. Her eyes were still laughing at me as I walked over to her. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"What's wrong with the name Betty?" I asked. She was about to answer when we saw headlights coming down the road.

"That's moms car!" Cam yelled.

"Crap!" We ran in my truck and I turned the headlights off to make is less noticed. Soon enough, we were down the road and on our way to my grandparents old house.

"Okay, that was frikin' close." I said. Cammie nodded in agreement and put her head against the window. I grabbed her hand and held it tight. Looking over at her I could tell she was falling asleep.

"I've gotta stop and get gas. Do you want anything from the store?" I asked her. She looked over at me with sleepy eyes. I smiled. She was to darn cute with her fluffy blue PJ's on.

"Yeah. Water and mini peanut butter cups." I nodded and pulled into the gas station. The only one that has a store open twenty four hours seven days a week. As the truck filled up with gas, I went in the store to get what Cam wanted and a few other things.

_This is really happening. _I thought to my self._ I'm going to start a life with Cam Away from drama and a way from neglecting families. An I'm going to treat her right. Because that's what she deserves._

3rd person POV

The phone rang three times before he picked up.

"Hello?" He asked in a sleepy voice.

"It's Cammie. She's gone." there was a pause on the other end.

"Joe? Joe did you hear me? Cammie left. She's gone and it's all my fault." The women cried.

"I'm coming over." And with that, Joe hung up.

...

A/N: Aw guys! Your reviews made my day! Thank you so much. Kayla, your ideas were great! Sadly, I was almost done with this chapter when I got your review so I couldn't use them. But I wanted to give you a shout out any way!:) You guys are so amazing! Im so glad you liked my idea if them running away because I was honestly worried you would think it was stupid. So thank you everyone again!

so my one shot, Secretly Waiting, is going to stay a one shot but I'm glad you liked it:) anyway, I am going to start an actual story that is going to be Cam and Grant and I want to know what you think about it. Here's the summary-

**2400. Exactly 350 years ago, a terrorist group called the COC took over the US. People have learned to live under the new laws and rules And after 300 years, people never questioned being controlled by the COC. It's normal for them. It's normal for Cammie. Never, has she questioned the way things are. But when she gets chosen to attend Blackthorn Academy, Cammie understands more and more about what the COC really is, and why they should be stopped. And when Cammie catches the eyes of two boys, things are going to get a lot more complicated.**

characters may/will be ooc and to freshen things up a bit, Grant and Zach aren't going to hate each other. It's just a little competition type thing. although Zach does some really stupid stuff that gets Grant upset with him.

sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes or any other mistake!

pleae review and tell me what you think of this chapter an my maybe new story! Review! Even if it's just a yes or a no for the other fic I want to do. i would love to know your thoughts on it. Even if you don't have an account, please tell me if you think I should do the new fic or not.


	14. Second Thoughts?

**Guys, you don't understand how amazing those reviews were! I'm so glad you liked the last chapter! Sjmango, lovewords, miaadventue, Luckybrat452-494, jojo lover XxCandyygirlxX, C'estLaVie007, hannahslye thank you all so much! I'm sorry my shout outs aren't as great as other peoples but I'm not very good at them so sorry if I was lame by just putting your account name.**

**This is sorta a filler chapter so I don't keep you all waiting!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing! Not Zach, not Cam, nothing except for what's mine. But, one day. One day I will own Zachary Goode! No matter what I have to do to make him mine... *laughs evilly* **

**I'm not picking favorites but I have to put this out there. KELSEY?! What happened to you! I loved your reviews and I haven't seen them in so long! **

Cammie's POV

We've been driving all day and only have a few more hours to go before we're out of West Virginia. Right now, were on a highway at eight o'clock I watched the cars go by a I looked out the window as a thought came to my head.

"Soooo." I said dragging out the 'o' as we drove through a toll. "Why exactly are we going to Kentucky?"

I looked out the window as he answered. The sky was bursting of purple and orange as they bled into the still semi blue sky. The sun was setting over the trees out in the horizon making just a sliver of the natural light shine on the car.

"Because that's where my grandparents live. Well, _lived_. They died a few months ago and in their will, It said that I was to get their house and money because they had no other grandson or children and they know about my parents and how they don't need the money. I just found out about what was in the will a few weeks ago. It wasn't really on my mind until their old lawyer called a few days ago. If I'm not at the house by tomorrow to take claim for it, then the house gets torn down. And I figured, why not take my amazing girlfriend with me? So, here we are, crossing the state of Virginia to start a life in the good 'ole state of Kentucky." As he said that last sentence, his southern accent came out deep and strong. And wasn't _that_ the sexiest thing I have ever heard.

"What's their house like?" I asked. Zach took my left hand in his right and brought it up to his lips. He kissed it a few times before answering.

"I guess you'll just have to see when we get their." I groaned and could see his stupid smirk in the reflection on the window. I turned to glare at him.

"Don't smirk at me! Only _you_ would figure out I hate waiting for things with out me telling you." I grumbled. He chuckled as we drove on the highway.

Cars passed us while others drove next to us. I looked at the car next to us. A couple, looking to be in their late twenties, were talking and laughing. The man was driving glancing over at his wife every so often. They looked so happy and in love.

I looked in the back seats to see a little girl and boy. The girl looked around five and the boy looked to be seven. They looked a lot a like though and you could tell they were siblings. The boy was drawing a picture while his sister colored in a coloring book. As if sensing me, the boy turned his head and we locked eyes. He poked his sister and told her something and soon she was also looking out the window. I puffed my cheeks out at crossed my eyes. after a few seconds, I looked at them and they were laughing. The little girl stuck her two index fingers in her mouth on either side, stretching it out and sticking her tongue out. The little boy leaned over his sisters lap and put his nose against the window, making a pig face. I laughed and did the same.

I heard a deep chuckle next to me and turned to look at Zach.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. You're just cute. That's all." I blushed and looked back at the car. The little girl fell asleep but the boy was still awake. I laughed as I got a glimpse of the movie he was currently watching. 'Epic'. My favorite movie of all time. I could picture what was going on in his mind. A little boy could only dream to be a leaf worrier fighting off the bad guys. I sighed and looked up at the sky. Stars were just appearing. Twinkling freely as they shined down on the earth giving joy to children as they tried to fined the pictures the stars creat.

I thought about the boy and girl in the car. The happy couple in the front seat. Was that ever going to be Zach and me? Were we ever going to get married and have kids. What would our life be like? I was so close to graduating and now, I will never get that chance. I basically gave up my whole future just to be with him.

"Zach?" I said looking over at him.

"Yeah babe?" He asked glancing at me before putting his eyes back on the road.

"I love you." I said with a hopeful voice. Hoping he would say those three words back to me. Hoping I made the right choice.

"I love you too. So much." He squeezed my hand that he was still holding. I smiled and leaned on his right shoulder.

"Do you think about the future?" I asked a few minutes later. He gave me a puzzled look.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Do you ever think about what our life is going to be like now? We're on our own. Basically dropped out of high school. I mean, I know we won't have to worry about money but I just wonder. Clearly your parents don't care about you, but I just left my mom. I know I'm mad about her always leaving me alone but I'm doing exactly what she's doing. Running away from my problems."

Zach glanced at at me with a worried look in his eyes.

"Are you having second thoughts?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No, I'm just trying to figure out the pros and cons I guess." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Everything will be fine Cam. I promise. I can take care of you. I won't hurt you and I won't leave you." I looked at me for a few seconds before putting his eyes back on the road. "I love you to much and if I knew taking you with me was going to be a bad idea, then I wouldn't have done it."

Apparently my stomach decided that it was getting to soft and mushy in here so it grumbled loudly. Zach laughed and as he did, his stomach growled as well.

"Well, it looks like our stomachs are in agreement with each other. How about we get something to eat?" He asked. I nodded and we soon found ourselves in a city full of any thing from Applebee's to Tim Hortons.

"Alright Sweetheart. What whats on the menu for today?" He asked as we pulled into a parking lot.

"Ummm. I don't know, what do you want?" I asked.

"A donut." he said. I was about to say we can go to Tim Hortons but he spoke again. "And a sub also a taco am fries sound awesome right now. You can never go wrong with cheeseburgers either." I laughed and pulled him towards Subway.

"Come on, let's go get you a sub, then we can stop at Burger King." Zach stopped me and I turned to him in confusion. Before I could even say anything, Zach crashed his lips against mine. I immediately wrapped my arms around his neck and played with the tips of his hair. Before the kiss could get to deep, I pulled away and smiled at him.

"You should do that more often Mr. Goode." he chuckled and we proceeded to Subway. I hopped on Zach's back as we reached the road.

"They're never going to find us you know." I said as we crossed the road. "I feel so free."

3rd person POV

"I don't know Joe. I don't know where they could have gone!" Rachel shouted. Joe sat on the other side of the kitchen table rubbing his temple, a motion he only did when he was stressed. "I don't understand why you won't let me file a missing persons report." She grumbled.

"I already told you, she left you a note saying she was leaving with Zach. I already met Zach and I know he would never kidnap her." Rachel rolled her eyes. "Just trust me. Cam can take care of her self. If Zach tried to kidnap her, she wouldn't have let him get to far with her."

"But why? Why didn't she just tell me what was wrong. Why did she have to runaway with some stupid boy?" She sobbed. Joe got up and walked around the table. He pulled her into a hug to give her comfort.

"She felt neglected. We both left her Rachel. She feels that Zach won't leave her." he paused. "Listen, I'll make this a personal case okay? I'll work on it, I'll interview close friends and family okay? I don't have enough evidence to prove this as a missing person though. I know Cam, Rachel. She'll be okay."

...

A/N: I am so sorry guys! I haven't been rely good with updating lately but it turned out I have a busy life at the end of summer. School starts soon so I will try to get and update a least once a week! Thank you all so much for the reviews! I would really like more guest reviewers and some different reviewers that have accounts so I know other people like this story! It really motivates me when you guys review. Thanks to all of the people who do review! You guys are awesome!

Guys, I'm having second thoughts about this fic. I don't feel like I'm doing a good job with the chapters and I don't want to let you all down. I just feel like it's getting boring and lame. ...idk why a shared that but I did. Whatever. ONWARD FELLOW READERS!

**Now, there is a few things that can happen. And I would love you guys to vote. Even give me ideas of your own and I might use them! **

1) Joe and Rachel don't find them

2) Joe and Rachel find them and Cam moves back home

3) Joe and Rachel find them but Zach and Cam stay

4) Zach and Cam don't get found but Cam gets seriously injured and Zach has no choice to call Rachel.

5) other ideas

how do you want the next chapter to go?

1) Zachs POV

2) Zachs POV on this chapter

3) Cammie and Zachs POV after this chapter when they get to the house

4) Joe and Rachel's POV (3rd person)

5) whatever else you can think of

how much Zammie do you want next chapter? Lots, little, none, normal amount? Ideas on what I should do for Zammie?

**Sorry Four any spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes! (if you see it and get it, I'll make a super special and heart-filled shout out ever! Literally)**

Please keep reviewing! I would appreciate new reviewers and your feelings on how this fic is going! Strong Blue will be updated soon!


	15. Lightning

**okay, so were leading up to Joe and Rachel finding them and Cam getting hurt (because some people voted on that) I didn't put the 3rd person POV because not a lot of people voted on that so we'll see Joe and Rachel next chapter. I only did four shout outs because I'm lazy so if you want a shoutout next chapter, review that you do because I really hate making you all feel left out:(**

**...**

**...**

Zach's POV

"I still can't believe you ate that much and aren't sick." Cammie said while I pulled out of the Burger King parking lot. I rolled my eyes.

"It's not like it was _that_ much." She looked at me with shock.

"You ate a sub that was a foot long, you stole have of mine-"

"which was like only three inches because you already ate half of it." She ignored me and kept talking.

"Went to McDonalds to get a large fry because you hate Burger King's, went to Tim Hortons because you just 'had to have a chocolate doughnut', an now your finishing off a double cheeseburger." I stopped at a red light and looked over at her.

"What can I say? I'm a growing boy." She rolled her eyes as I grinned at her.

"How are to not sick?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"I have a fast metabolism I guess."

"Well, you're crazy." She yawned. I smiled and grabbed her left hand, bringing it up to my lips, giving her a soft kiss.

"We'll be there soon babe." I told her. She didn't answer me so I looked over at her. Here face was beautiful, even when she slept. She looked so peaceful as she lightly snored. I chuckled to my self and squeezed her hand.

So beautiful.

I looked over at her again and thought about what it would be like if we were married. If anything would be different. We're ready making a new life together. All I would have to do is slide a ring on her finger and she would be all mine.

I looked at the clock witch read 10:30PM.

"Just a few more hours babe." I whispered.

X~x~x~

pulling into the driveway at five o'clock, I wasn't surprised with the way my grandparents house looked. Clean and organized with the deck furniture set in the perfect place. I decided to let Cam sleep a while longer and got out of the car. I walked inside, a thin layer of dust covering decorations and tables. The house was old but you would never know that. My grandfather was a handy man, always fixing and making repairs. The wrap-around deck was a project I help on everyday. We finally finished last year and it was one of the few things I did that I was actually proud of.

When I walked upstairs, I noticed that nothing was out of place. The room I stayed in Still had it's dark green walls and hardwood floor. My flat screen TV and X-box was still hooked up. I sat on my bed and thought about all the times I spent here. My dog Lucy's last night in this room before we had to put her down. I was eleven then, and that was the last time I cried before meeting Cam. I glared at the wall thinking about all that Lundon had put Cam through.

"Zach?" Her voice sent tingles through my body. I got up and walked down stairs. When she saw me, her eyes lit up and she smiled. I gave her a big hug, wanting to just hold her in my arms.

"Good morning sweetheart." I whispered in her ear, her blonde curls tickling my lips and nose as I kissed her neck.

"Morning." She said in a sleepy voice. I gave her a big squeeze before letting go.

"We need to go to the store so we can get some food and tools." I said looking through the cupboards to find them empty.

"Why tools?" I smirked as I thought back to my days spent here. Fixing everything and anything I could find.

"I take after my grandpa when it comes to being a handy man. He could never sit still, always finding something that needed to be repaired. I'm the same." I thought for a second before a smile spread across my face. "Plus, Lightning likes to break fences when he's mad." she looked at me, confused.

"Lighting?" She asked.

"Yeah," I said nonchalantly, stuffing my shoulders, "my horse." Her eyes immediately lit up.

"Oh my gosh!" She Squealed. "You have a horse!"

"I did, but now I have ten." She stopped jumping.

"Wait, if they were your grandparents horses, who has been taking care of them?"

"Luke John and Amanda work in the stalls to help take care of the horses. Jason, and Robert help take care of everything else. Amanda and John have been for years and just recently got married. The others are around our age, just slightly older, and Jason and Luke just started working here last summer. Robert ha been working here for the past two years. Pop payed them good." Something about this town made my southern personality Come out stronger. Meaning, my accent and choice of words as well as everything else. Cam rolled her eyes at my bad grammar and took my hand.

"Well, show me where these horses are!" She exclaimed. I chuckled and picked her up bridal style, giving her a kiss on the nose.

Cammies POV

I looked around as Zach carried me out to a big barn. I was now aware of the chickens and roosters that were walking around as well as a few pigs and cows. A baby calf was running all over the place exploring the world around it. Goats and sheep lazily walked around eating grass from time to time.

"Wow, your grandparents really went all out in this farm. How come you never told me about this?" I asked.

"I don't know, never came up I guess." I gave him a pointed look.

"Were we not assigned to write an essay about our partners lives?" he looked down sheepishly.

"I guess it just hurt to talk about them. Before I knew my grandparents died, I was only aware of my gram havin' breast cancer. Apparently she died from it at the hospital and it took a big load on my grandpa. He died from depression a few days later." his eyes welled up with tears. "They were eighty nine years old. I guess it was time." I reached up and gave him a kiss on the jaw line.

"That sucks." I said. He chuckled and looked down at me.

"This is one of the reasons I love you so much. No pity, just strait and blunt 'that sucks'." Zach put me down when we reached the barn. It was huge and when Zach opened the big sliding doors I could see hay spread over the floor. On the right side, hay bails were stacked on top of one another making it look like stairs. Next to them, hanging on the walls, were numerous shovels, rakes, push brooms and straw brooms, an tools. Right besides them were buckets either empty or full of grain. On the other side of the door, there were more buckets of grain while others were filled with corn or dog food. There were also three four wheelers, and a big lawn mower. I chuckled.

"Well, where's the tractor?" He rolled his eyes.

"Well, if you _must know_, our tractor is in the back." I laughed and ran to the horse stalls.

"Oh my gosh! They're so cute." I said looking at all the horses. I stopped when I got to the fifth stall. The horse was big, bit not as big as the others. It had soft brown hair and it's mane was long and dark brown. I looked in its eyes and was immediately awestruck. They were so brown I could barley see its pupil. the horse walked up to me and I rubbed it's nose. I giggled as it rubbed against my hand, breathing out heavily and nodding it's head.

"His name is Lucky." Zach spoke from behind me. I turned around.

"How come?" I asked. He shook his head.

"That story is for another time." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Where's Lightning?" I asked. Zach took my hand and intertwined our fingers, leading me to the last stall. I gasped.

"He's beautiful!" I exclaimed looking at the horse that was nothing but black. "Why do you call him Lightning?"

"Because when I was six, I liked watchin' lightning in storms. How quickly it came and how quickly it disappeared. When Gram and Pop took me to a horse show, I saw how fast he was. I wanted him so when we went to buy him I told Pop that I wanted to name him Lightning. The name was perfect and it's been that ever since."

"He's so pretty."

"You wanna ride?" Zach asked. I looked up at him.

"Really?!" I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face as he nodded. "Yes!"

Zach opened the stall and walked in, if allowed after him and looked around. As Zach put the saddle on Lightning, I took a brush and started brushing his fur. Lightning nodded his head and walked back slightly. Suddenly, he was rubbing his head against me.

"Looks like Lightning had taken a likin' to ya." I smiled as his deep southern accent became slightly stronger.

"Well, I like you too." I said giving the horse a kid on the nose.

"I like ya too." Zach said. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Cool." He grunted and I grinned.

"move you big lug." Zach said pushing lightning a head away from my face. Zach cupped my face and looked in my eyes.

"How come I don't get a kiss?" He asked with fake hurt. I rolled my eyes and patted his chest, stepping away from him.

"That's because you're not adorable like Lightning." I said with a smirk. Zach turned around and faced Lightning.

"Thanks dude. You stole my girl!" He cried.

"You big baby." I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards me. My lips came in contact with his and I immediately felt sparks. Zach rapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. My hands were on his chest and I felt his chest and stomach.

_He has a firkin' eight pack!_

I removed my hands from his stomach and wrapped my arms around his neck, standing in my tiptoes to gain hight. Zach to moved his lips from mine and started kissing my jawline and down my neck. I looked over at lightning and pushed Zach away.

"We have an audience." I said, pointing at Lightning. He neighed and stomped on the floor making clacking noises.

"I think He's tellin' us to get a room." Zach said. We laughed as he tightened the saddle making sure it was secure.

"I mine as well let the others out so they can run and play." I allowed Zach out helping him open the other stalls.

"You can stand on the other end of the barn and make sure they go to the right. The cows hate them and I don't want any drama." I nodded and did as told. Zach then took on of the horses reins and led them to my end if the barn. Once a the horses were gone we went back into Lightning's stall and Zach hopped up on his back.

"Umm, how do I do this," I asked.

"Take your right foot and grab onto the nose," he pointed to a handle type thing in the front of the saddle, "and bounce on your left foot a few times before pulling yourself up. But this time, I'm gonna pick you up because I don't want to be kicked in the face."

Zach reached down for me and pulled me up as if I weighed nothing. Suddenly, he was placing something on my head. I looked up and laughed when I saw the brim of a cowboy hat. I looked back at Zach to see he was wearing one aw well.

"You look sexy with that on." I said as Zach wrapped his arms around my waist. He kissed my cheek.

"You too Darlin'." I ignored the small tightening in my chest as he called me Darlin'.

_You will not think of that monster._ I told myself.

"Now. To make him move, kick the side of him by his hind leg and move the reins left or right to make him move either way. I'll kick him because I'm closer but I'll let you hold the reins. On him, you only have to use one hand so take the two and hold them together kind of close to his neck. Make sure you pull both evenly towards you if you want to back up. Now, he's a strong boy so when he eats on the trail, because he will, you have to pull super hard. He likes his food." I nodded and did as told. Zach kicked him and we started moving.

"where are we going?" I asked.

"Turn right and go up this first hill. Lean forward a little bit so it's comfortable for him when he walks up and lean back as he walks down. Then close your eyes and I'll tell you what way to go."

"Why? I want to know where we're going." I complained as lightning walked up the hill."

"Nope. Sorry." I huffed as he chuckled.

...

A/N ...Do you hate the idea of the horses and his Grandparents' farm? Was it lame or stupid?

2,249 WORDS! (Not including both A/Ns) Wow, I hope that wasn't too long guys. It better have not have been too short because I might just die. **So, review or PM me on where you think Zach should take Cammie! Like, maybe a pond or a place he use to always go to with lightning. Idk, something. Keep in mind that the property is over 100 acres. **

**Did it suck? Was it okay? Good, crappy, annoying, not enough Zammie, not enough detail. Too much detail? TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT!**

Wow guys! So many reviews! I am so glad you liked the last chapter! You are all amazing! And I have a few new reviewers! AMAZING! *she says in a singsong voice.

Its time Four shoutouts!

XxCandyGirlxX- I love that you review on every chapter you read now matter how many reviews or how old the fic is! That's just so nice! Your profile pic is so cute btw! Thank you Four all your support and encouragement through this fic and all my others! You're awesome! Did you seethe divergent movie? It was awesome!

Kelsey- YOURE BACK! I missed your review. They make me so happy. I hope you hade a fun summer. School starts next week for me and I am so not ready. yes, you're right! The 'Four' thing was from divergent. Your review made me laugh! I'm glad you like my story! I CANT BELIVE YOU SAID I WAS AS GOOD AS JOHN GREENE AND ALLY CARTER! You don't know how happy that made me! Am I really that good?

Guest- No girl, _U_ awesome. Four Four Four Four, I just love him! Thank you so much for reviewing! If you review again, please put your name so I can thank you properly. I'm so happy you like my fic! im so so so happy you like my story! It really means a lot that you took the time to review!

GallagherGurl4eva- please Oh pleas don't make me listen to your cries! I don't want to be tortured with that! I never want to make my reviewers or readers cry! I promise I won't stop this story! Thank you so much for your amazing review!

thank you everyone for making me laugh and smile while I read your reviews! You honestly don't know how much they make my day and motivate me to write (Unless you have written a story too. Then you know.;) ) It's so nice to know you all love my fic and are willing to tell me!

sorry for any mistakes in spelling or grammar! Review or PM or something to make me smile! And tell me what you think or would like to happen and I might use your ideas. It depends on if it will fit into what I want to happen.

If you didn't read what was in bold- Where should I have Zach take Cam? I can only use one idea unless I combine a few so don't be offended if I don't use your ideas! They are always great!


	16. Alone

**Zach's POV**

As I lead Cam through the trail, I noticed how different it looks. Five months ago, I was a single boy that just liked exploring with my favorite horse. Now, I'm riding with my girlfriend, showing her my real life.

"There's a hill coming. So lean back." I told her.

"Are we almost there yet?" she asked. I could hear the annoyance in her voice.

"Maybe." I said. Cam slapped my leg making me laugh. "Yeah, we're almost there."

The trail became more open, telling me we were almost there. of course, this was also one of Lightning's favorite places to eat.

"Come on you stupid horse!" Cam yelled, trying to pull Lightning's head up.

"I told you he was strong." I laughed.

"Shut up and help me." She grunted. I leaner forward and grabbed the reins from her hands, swiftly pulling his head away from the bushes.

"We can go berry picking later. Right now I gotta show my girl around." I kicked him and he started moving again. Taking the last few minutes of the ride, I took Cam's hat off and squeezed her tighter, resting my chin on her shoulder.

"You're aren't tired are you?" Her voice was teasing as she leaned into me.

"Babe, I've been driving for over twelve hours while you got to sleep. So yes, yes I am." I kissed her cheek. "Pull the reins back and say 'woah buddy'." She did as told and Lightning stopped as commanded.

"Okay, on the count of three, I want you to open your eyes." I counted to three, watching her open her eyes. She gasped, her blue eyes became brighter as she looked at the area around us.

"Oh my gosh Zach!" Her voice was in awe and she jumped off Lightning. "It's so beautiful!"

Getting off of Lightning, I took in my surroundings as well. It was a small pond surrounded by trees making the area closed off. The sun shown through the gap the trees made, giving the pond a spotlight. long grass grew around the pond, only stopping at the small dock I made when I was thirteen. The butterflies and flowers hadn't shown up yet because it was only the end of February.

"When did you find this place?" Cam asked, turning to look at me, her blue eyes turning curious.

"When I was eleven, my mom and dad brought me here to visit." I grabbed her left hand and kissed the tip of her nose. "Gram and Pop were out getting some food to eat and my parents took that chance to close of the rest of the world. I waited a few minutes for them to come out of their room and they never did so, I grabbed Lightning and we did a little exploring. Next thing we know, we're here.

"This is like my happy place. I would come here when I was sad or alone. It gave a sense of... peace. My parents never payed attention to me, the world did. Animals would pass through here and look at me with out scurrying off in the other direction. The aroma of the flowers helped me escape reality for a while. The sun and clouds passed by through out the day to help me focus on other things."

I felt stupid for telling her all of this. I'm suppose to be protecting _her_ from her emotions, not the other way around. But when I looked in her eyes, I could tell she didn't want to protect me from my troubled life, but be there along with me. She wanted to help me through my struggles and stay by to just say she's there. Her eyes held comfort. That comfort, is what made me keep talking.

"All my friends invited me over for sleep overs and birthday party's. I would watch their parents give them presents and shove cake in their faces. Moms would make popcorn for movies while dads would help build forts using couch cushions and blankets. You don't know how much it hurt not being able to return the favor. After a while, I lost all of those friends because they thought I just used them. I just wish, for once, my parents could be parents and actually give me a birthday party or _something_."

We sat in silence, letting everything sink in.

"Well." Cammie breathed. "It sounds like you need some happiness in your life." I smiled, pulling her flush against my body.

"Your right. And how do you suppose that will happen?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know but I'll figure-" I kissed her, cutting her off, not caring about what she had to say. I got lost in the feel of her soft lips moving against mine. I hugged her to me, gald she was able to make me feel happy. She made me feel alive, even in her kisses. I got access to her mouth and roamed it with my tongue. She gave a small moan and I laid her back on the ground, carful not to crush her with my weight.

"That's how." I panted out once we parted. I traced her features with my fingers, running them along every crease and indent, curve and both lips. Beautiful.

"So beautiful." I whispered to my self but knowing Cam could hear me.

**3rd person POV**

"And you have absolutely no idea where he could have taken her?" Joe asked the young student.

"I swear. Bex and I were out that night." The boy's hands were under the table, rubbing his knees back and fort out of habit.

"Where did you go, exactly?" Joe asked. The boy was silent. "Grant, I need to know where you went. If you you were anywhere near the Goode household, I need to know." Grant sighed.

"We were at my house. Just hanging out." something jumped into Grant's memory. he sat up straighter, thinking about what happened. "Nick. Nick Cross called me a few weeks ago and said Zach was acting wired. He said something about Zach's grandparents dying. I don't know if that helps but it's the best I can do."

Hie looked at Grant for a moment before getting up.

"Thank you for your time." and with that, he walked out of the Newman household.

X~x~x~

Rachel was washing dishes when she heard her door door open. Hope built up in her heart as she waited for the news.

"How'd it go?" She asked. Joe shook his head and slammed down his notebook on the counter.

"His parents refuse to pick up the phone, friends and class mates don't have a clue and the boy I just spoke with gave me nothing but information on the death of his grandparents."

They were quiet for a moment. The emotions Rachel felt was becoming to much as she tried to hold in the tears.

"What if Mathew had never died? Would I have still left her? Would you still be around to take her for ice cream and bowling?" Rachel sat down, thinking about what life would be like if Mathew had never died. How happy everyone would be.

"Can't you see who his grandparents are? Maybe they're living at Zach's grandparents house." Rachel suggested. Joe sighed.

"This isn't exactly a case. I won't be able to get a warrant to look at his background. Unless you called in a missing persons report, I can't get any deeper than asking a few friends and family."

"Then why don't we do that. It's been two days Joe. And I haven't heard from her in those two days."

Joe say at the kitchen table, tracing the dents and cracks with his finger, pondering what to do.

"Okay."

**Cammie's POV**

Zach and I wandered around for a while, letting Lightning off on his own. Looking around, I'm not surprised he liked going here for time to think. It was so peaceful. The trails were just big enough for us to walk side by side. Birds chirped and flew from tree to tree, protecting their nests that will soon be full of eggs.

"It's so quiet out here. Like, nothing bothers you, knowing you need peace." I said. Zach squeezed the hand he was holding.

"Yeah." I looked up at him. His eyes were baggy and starting to get a little dark. His once bright eyes looked dull and unfocused.

"Why don't we go back. You need some rest." Zach gave me a grateful smile and we turned around. He whistled a few times once we got back to the pond and Lightning came trotting over.

"Time to go buddy."

X~x~x~

"Hey babe?" Zach yawned while he took Lightning's saddle off.

"Hmmm?" I asked while I brushed Lightning.

"I think I'm gonna take you shooting next week, once we're all settled in."I stopped brushing and looked at him.

"You trust me with a gun?" I asked in disbelief. He smiled.

"Of coarse. What could go wrong?"

...

A/N: Hey guys. I know this update is late but school is already super busy. A/Ns will be short and I won't be doing shout outs until I have enough time. You honestly don't know how grateful I am for your reviews though. The feedback is amazing. Whoever gave me the idea for the shooting range, it was amazing an I'm going to use it probably next chapter.

Over 2,000 views for my last update and 11,30 views all together?! THANK YOU!

Sorry this chapter sucked and was boring but I needed to get a little more of Zach's background for future chapters.

sorry for any mistakes concerning grammar or spelling.

Please review because I love feedback and they also motivate me.

Strong Blue will be updated soon.


	17. Rules

Zach POV

Shooting. It's funny how just one event can ruin everything. I had hoped to show her a little more about my real life, and possibly, woo her with my shooting skills. But there are rules.

"Rule number one," I said as I saddled lightning up. He nickered at her while Cam held one of my shotguns in her hand. "always check your surroundings. Rule number two, when you are not shooting, make sure the gun is on safety. Rule number three, always stay behind the shooter." I rested my arm on Lightning's back, feeling the coolness of the leather seep into my skin. My right foot kicked up, the toe of my boot touching my left foot. Our eyes locked and I could see the excitement an worry mixed in her eyes.

"Got it." Cam said. She bounded up to me, her loose blonde curls bouncing with every step.

"You look quite sexy holding a gun and wearing that hat." My arms found their way around her waist, a place they will always find comfort. My lips connected with hers for a split second before finding their way to her neck. As always, when I inhaled, I was over come with the sent of strawberries. The aroma clouded my mind and at that moment, all I wanted to do was stand in the stable for ever, holding onto Cam. But, like every good dream, it had to end.

"Let's get shootin'."

X~x~x~

The day was a typical sunny day. The sky was painted a kind of blue that always some how drowned anyone's sorrow, replacing it with a contagious feeling of happiness. Birds chirped a song full of no regrets but pure joy and freedom.

I envied them.

It seems like nothing was ever taken from them. They had no problems in the world and the babies were never neglected, only left to live their own life. I had nothing. My parents most likely don't even know I'm the owner of this house. They don't even bother to check up on me to see if I'me doing well in school. I have nothing but a blonde beauty wrapped in my arms. Sure, some would say that their other half was enough. Nothing else mattered.

Call me strange, but I would give any thing to hear my parents say they love me. It's a better sound than any song in the world. A sound I last heard when I was going into fifth grade, crying on my mothers leg begging her to not let me go. She promised me to always stay by my side but it seems 'promise' is just another word in the English language.

A jerk on my arms brought me back from my thoughts. Cammie was leaning forward, awing over a small family of white bunnies.

_It seems nature is out to mock me today_. I scoffed at myself.

"Aren't they beautiful." She cooed. I rolled my eyes and huffed.

"Just astonishing." She turned, her eyes locking with mine.

"What's wrong?" It wasn't until then I knew how bitter my voice was.

"Nothing." I sighed. "I guess... I don't know, maybe we should do this another day." Not only was I in an upsetting mood, but now I wasn't in my right mind to focus on shooting.

I looked to the sky, begging for it to give me a little sense of happiness.

"Why?" She asked accusingly. Her eyes shown with playfulness, letting me know she had no idea of my zoning. "Do you not trust me now? Well to late Mr. Goode. This is the point of no return." her voice was full of fake mystery making me laugh.

"Your right. No turning back now. The damage had already been done." I put on a fake pout and sagged my shoulders.

"You better be a good teacher because I have no idea what I'm doing." I sent her a bright smile, thanking the sky, and cupped her cheeks.

"Don't worry. When I'm done with you, you'll be an expert."

X~x~x~

I tied Lightning off on a near by tree and grabbed my gun from a long narrow pouch on the saddle.

"Okay, see that target?" I asked, pointing to a target shaped like a deer in front of a tree about thirty meters away. The sun was fiercely over us now, telling me it was noon. I put my hat in to keep the sun out I my eyes.

"Yup." Cam said, popping the 'p'.

"Okay," I was next to her now, pulling the gun up to my right shoulder. "you remember the rules right?"

"Check surroundings, put the safety on when you're not using the gun, and stay behind the shooter." She sounded proud of her self for remembering such simple rules. But to someone who has never done this before, I guess it's quite the accomplishment.

"Good. Put the butt of the gun snug on your shoulder and keep your feet apart. Make sure you have a firm grip in the gun or the kick will hurt a lot more than it should." I took a deep breath and pulled the trigger. A shot rang through the air, sound waves bouncing off of every type of matter.

_Forgot the earplugs_.

"Holy cow! You got it directly in the heart!" Cam exclaimed from behind me. I looked at the target. Sure enough, the deer is better than dead.

"Yup. Your turn." I switched the gun to safety before handing it to her.

Okay ladies, it's time for you to grab every romance novel you can find because I am going to do something super typical and cliché here.

I wrapped my arms around her, my left hand covering hers on the body of the gun, and my right hand covering hers on the trigger. I took note on how soft her skin was. The conduction transferring the heat from her arms to mine. My body erupted into bolts of electricity running to anywhere from my arms to, ehem, my lower area. What can I say? This girl turns me on even with the slightest touch.

"Now," I whispered," take a deep breath and focus." I flicked the safety off and made sure she had a firm grip on the gun. She did as told. "Keep your eye on the target, aim, and fire." another shot rang through the air, the bullet hitting the targets butt.

Cam rubbed her shoulder but jumped up and down. I quickly turned the safety on and set the gun down, holding Cam steady.

"Did you see that!? I did it! I shot a gun!" I chuckled, enjoying her happiness.

"You did, and very good too." she rolled her eyes, silently mocking my bad grammar.

"I wanna do it again." And she did. For the next half hour, Cam has been shooting the deer all over. From his butt to the tip of its nose, this animal doesn't stand a chance.

"Yes! Right next to yours!" Her last bullet landed almost an inch away from its heart, near my bullet hole.

"See, I told you I was a good teacher." I grinned. "Now give me the gun, I wanna shoot a few." She gave me the gun, seeing it empty, I walked over to Lightning to get another set of bullets.

Next to Cam, the gun loaded, I raised it to my shoulder. My mind raced to hunting season, all the bucks I shot, and the few mothers that were unlucky enough to get hit by my bullets. Sure, their meat was good, but I always liked that their families were ruined, just like mine. I know it's wrong, but it didn't seem fair to me, to be stuck with a crappy family a these stupid animals got to be happy.

Cammie has been there since she moved to Roseville. Even if she didn't know it, she's always given me a sense if hope and comfort.

_Why complain about life when she's finally yours_?

I shook my head and pulled the trigger.

Rule number one, always check your surroundings. Rule number three, stay behind the shooter.

3rd Person POV

Joe has been working on a warrant to be able to get information on the Goodes for the past week. He was getting no where.

As always, Rachel was sitting in the couch, drowning in her thoughts while watching Fox News. Even the fear of ISIS isn't as great as never finding her daughter. Cammie could be anywhere. Running off with that stupid boy. This is real life, not some cheesy romance novel.

"Can you believe all these beheadings?" Rachel asked with disgust. "And even terrorists are in South America bombing people. So much chaos in this world." She muttered, shaking her head. If she were in her better mind, Rachel would be freaking out, making sure to take time off if work to stay with Cam. But Cam's not here. No one is there to protect her. Rachel doesn't know this boy. For all she knows, Cam could be dead somewhere.

How close her assumptions are.

"Rachel, I need you to come with me." Joe told her. His eyes were as tired as Rachel's. His own thoughts always finding a rout to Cammie. Some how, some way, his goddaughter is always filling his mind, pushing him to find her. He can feel it. Something isn't right.

"We're going down to the station. See if we can find any trace of her or Zach. There is no cell phone trace meaning they've gotten rid of them but they're only teens. They're going to mess up sooner or later."

Rachel agreed, and got up from the couch.

Joe hated this Goode kid from the beginning. Now, basically kidnaping her, Joe hoped he could put this kid in jail. He's as bad as Toby. Though he's not physical, Cam is still a minor and running if with Zach, who is eighteen, Zach can be charged for kidnaping.

X~X~x~

The two adults were driving down the road towards the police station. The sky trying so hard to make them happy, but for some reason, a cloud is always finding it's way over them, greedily taking all hope.

Joe's phone rang through the silence.

"Officer Joseph Solomon." He answered.

"Joe, it's Detective Garrett calling in concern of Cameron Morgan. We have note on where she is. Mr. Goode will be transferred to your phone." Joe's heart beat faster and faster while Rachel was begging him to tell her what was going on. He stayed silent as the phone clicked.

"Mr. Solomon?" Zachs broken voice rang through. You could tell he had been crying, or, perhaps sobbing. Zachs voice sounded as he had a cold from his stuffed nose. Dragging in a shaky breath Zach spoke again. "I'm so sorry Sir. I didn't mean to. She walked right I front if me and I wasn't paying attention and I-"

"Spit it out boy!" Joe roared into the phone gripping the steering wheel so hard his knuckles were white. Both Zach and Rachel jumped, surprised of the voice that came out of Joes mouth.

"I shot her Sir." Zach sobbed, his broken heart heart now completely shattered. "She's dying."

The breaks were slammed down, throwing an unsuspecting Rachel forward.

"Where are you boy?" Joe growled into the phone.

"Kentucky Sir. Newton hospital." Joe hung up the phone and looked towards Rachel, hope and fear shining in her eyes.

"It's Cammie Rach. We've gotta get down to Newton Hospital." Rachel burst into tears while Joe was making a vow to kill Zach as soon as possible. He failed at protecting Matts daughter. He let all three of the Morgans down.

Silent tears fell down his face as he drove to the airport. Possibly going to see a dead Cammie Morgan lying on a hospital bed.

...

A/N- I am so so so sorry guys! Really, school has been so busy but I got the chapter up! I hope this didn't suck!

Any ideas you want to happen next? Cammie will be in a coma for a chapter or two FYI.

Thank you so much for the amazing reviews on this and and on Strong Blue! Lovewords- I love love reading your reviews on Strong blue so I don't care that you're a regular reviewer.

Sorry about any spelling or grammar mistakes! And who ever asked me why Zach had a southern accent, it's because he's from VA and every time I've been down there,people have had very strong southern accents. Plus... IS IT NOT HOT?!

Review or PM because I absolutely love and need feedback!


	18. Race

**Quick A/N: this chapter may or may not suck. I tried not to make it too emotional. **

3rd Person POV

Darkness. That's all Cammie could see. She was awake in the world for only a few seconds every hour. The only thing she could feel, besides the pain in her chest, was a large calloused hand, its thumb stroking hers lightly. Once again, she was drowned in darkness.

X~X~x~

Zach's POV

I paced the waiting room while Cam was in her second surgery. Guilt clouded over me as a wave a regret and sorrow crashed against my conscience.

"Young man, why don't you go home and get some rest. You've been here all day." A nurse put her hand in my shoulder trying to give me comfort. I shook it off.

"My girlfriend's dying and it's all my fault. Why the hell would I go home to get rest?" I shouted. People in the waiting roon stared at me with annoyance while other looked at me with concern.

"Mr. Goode, I think it would be best if you go home and calm down. Cameron won't be out for quite a while." I scowled and shook my head.

The nurse must have thought she's never get through to me so she left.

_You need to call her mother._

Taking out my phone, I went to dial Mrs. Morgan'a number but my thumb paused in mid air. I don't know it. Sighing in frustration, I dragged a hand through my hair.

_The police department. Surly Joe is still there._

Dialing the police department, a man picked up on the second ring.

"This is Detective Garrett." A man spoke in a tired tone.

"This is Zachary Goode calling for Joesph Solomon. I- I know where Cammie is." I could feel the tears spilling over. They dripped off my cheeks making a small thump and splash as they came in contact with the white tiled floor.

"One moment young man." I heard a click. I waited for about a minute, my right leg bouncing furiously as I willed my self not to cry. I heard another click.

Mr. Solomon?" I asked. I'm sure my voice cracked and it was defiantly stuffed up sounding. I dragged in a shaky breath before speaking again. "I'm so sorry Sir. I didn't mean to. She walked right I front if me and I wasn't paying attention and I-"

"Spit it out boy!" Joe roared into the phone cutting me off. I jumped, surprised by the voice that came out of Joes mouth.

"I shot her Sir." I sobbed, admitting it out loud was worse than to myself. "She's dying."

"Where are you boy?" Joe growled into the phone.

"Kentucky Sir. Newton hospital." My phone clicked, telling me the call ended. I got on my knees, praying Cam would be okay.

X~x~x~

"Young man." my shoulders lightly shook. "Young man." I sat up, gasping for air as if I just got saved from drowning.

"How is she? Can I see her? I'm coming baby. Hang on!" I started running for the room she was in before the second surgery.

"Zachary." Dr. Morgenstern placed his hand on my shoulder, keeping me from running.

"Zachary, she's still in the surgery room being checked over one last time." I stared at him. His eyes told me everything I needed to know. She wasn't going to make it. "You shot her in her back pretty close to her heart. The bullet missed it by an eighth of an inch. She got here fast enough that we could stop the internal bleeding but her body doesn't seem like she wants to put up the fight. I'm sorry Zachary, but I don't think she's going to make it." I shook my head and backed away.

"No. She's going to make it. It's _Cammie_. She doesn't give up. She _won't_ give up!" I shouted, trying to convince me of that more than anyone else.

"Za-" I turned and ran towards the doors that lead to where surgery took place. I had to find her. I _needed_ to know she was going to make it.

Of coarse, once I was a few feet away from the doors, the back of my hoodie was yanked back and I slid across the floor. It seems like the universe just doesn't want me with Cammie.

"If you think I'm going to allow you to see her again your're sadly mistaken." a strong voice bellowed. I sat up and rested my eyes on a very, very angry Joe Solomon.

Who could blame him? First, I took Cam away from everyone and now, she's practically dead. And it's all my fault.

I was selfish. I wanted Cammie all for myself. I was willing to take her away from her mother, Joe, and friends just so she could be mine and no one else's. So afraid of being alone I didn't even think about how this would affect her life.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Joe stomped up to me, picking me up by the collar hoodie and slammed me against the wall. Everything was just like it was in the movies. Yelling voices were quiet and echoey in my ears and Joe's hand moved back slowly before swinging forward to connect with my jaw. A satisfying crack sounded and I could taste blood. My mind caught up with me and everything moved in regular pace again. I grunted and gasped for air when I felt a powerful blow to my stomach.

"Someone call for security!" A voice yelled. I took my right fist and swung at him. My left came in contact with his gut and I tackled him to the ground. I punched him a few more times before he grabbed my wrists and rolled me over so he was on top of me. Now it was his turn to throw blows at my face and stomach.

"Get off of me!" I yelled. Taking his right arm, I bet it back and place my fist on his elbow knowing full well I could break it. Sadly, I never got the chance to because Joe was pulled off of me by a security guard.

We drew a crowd. Nurses and family members stood, watching us with fear in their eyes.

"Get off of me! I am a police officer! I demand you get you hands off of me!" Joe yelled.

"Joe." My whole body became stiff at the sound of Cams mothers voice. I turned and broke all over.

Mrs. Morgan looked like she was dead. _How ironic_. Her hair was all messed up and clothes were wrinkled an unorganized. Dark circles were placed under her dull lifeless eyes and dried tear streaks and mascara ran down her face.

All my fault.

"Please, calm down." her voice was broken. Me losing Cammie will never be worse than her losing her own daughter. I was so caught up in my own selfish thoughts I hadn't even thought about what Mrs. Morgan was feeling.

I walked up to her.

"Mrs. Morgan you have to forgive me." I pleaded. "I just wanted to show her how to shoot. I wasn't paying attention when she walked I front of me. I would never hurt Cam. I swear! I'm so so sorry. You don't know how-" she held up her hand to stop me.

"I think it's best that you go." my breath hitched and my eyes widened and my stomach churned. I felt like I was going to throw up. "You have caused enough trouble in this family. Leave my daughter alone."

"Please Mrs. Morgan. Cammie is my life. She's all I have left. I love her. You can't take her from me!" I was on my knees now, my face in my hands covering up the guilt, sorrow, fear, and shame written all over it.

"You don't think _I_ love her!? You don't think she's all _I_ have left?! Never come near my daughter again or I swear I won't hesitate to turn you in for kidnapping!"

I was being dragged out of the hospital. I let who ever it was take me away, too weak to fight. Just like Cam. Maybe, if I ended my life, we could be together forever. No pain. No sorrow. Just us.

_No. Not until you know for sure she's dead._

"I'm sorry kid. If I had a choice, I'd let you see your little lady. You seem to care an awful lot about her." The man walked back to the hospital while I sat on the sidewalk.

X~x~x~

My boots and jeans were covered in mud. The squishy sound of my feet coming in contact with puddles was all I could hear over the rain. Thunder rolled over head and lightning streaked the sky. If I wasn't in such a depressed mood, I would take Li ghtning out for a stroll and watch the sky's light show.

The sound of the barn door rolling to the side comforted me in away because I knew that what lays in the other side are friends that won't judge me for my mistakes.

The sent of hay came over me and I sat down on one of the bales.

"Why did I have to take her here in the first place?" I muttered to myself. I picked up a shovel and threw it across the barn. Hooves stomped on the floor and horses nickered, startled at the sudden sound.

"Sorry guys." I mumbled.I forced my self to move towards Lucky.

"I guess were both out of luck, huh?" My arms rested on the door of his stall. Looking at him, I thought back to the day when I named him lucky. How perfect he was- _is-_ for Cammie.

Four years ago.

Zachary Goode came to visit his grandparents for a week. The last time he saw them was over spring break- two months ago- so he was ecstatic to see them again.

"Hey Pop!" Zach greeted his grandmother with a hug. "Where's Gram?"

"She's in the house doin' some cleanin'." Zachs grandfather said. "Why don't we help her for a while then all go to a horse show down in Baker Fields. John said the horses are gonna be fine this year." Zach quickly agreed and ran in the house while his grandfather spoke with his parents.

"Hey Gram." Zach bounded in the living room where his grandmother was hunched over picking up a green and brown quilt.

"Oh! My my you've gotten so big." Her old voice sounded scruffy when she laughed and she slowly made her way towards her grandson. Zach gave her a big hug, careful not to hurt her old skinny body, and kissed her twice in the cheek.

"Pop said were going to a show today." Zach was hoping to get another horse. He wanted to have two for his own, but like any other freshman boy that grew up in the south, he wanted to get a horse that he could give to that special someone. He didn't know who that would be yet, but he knew she was coming soon.

"Why don't I just fold this up and we can be on our way. It doesn't hurt to be a half hour early to these things."

X~x~x~

Zach and his grandparents sat down on the front bleachers. People were ready filling in, talking loudly and taking pictures. Girls squealed with excitement and awes over little kids with horse stuffed animals. The smell of popcorn and sugar filled the air while Zach stuffed nachos in his mouth.

Soon enough, horses started running out with jumping small fences and running around obstacles.

"Gram, look at that one." Zach pointed to the smallest horse by the right hand corner of the room. Sure, he wasn't _that_ small, but he was the perfect size for a girl. Zach liked that. His hair was completely brown, a comforting color for a horse. "He's perfect."

Zach then chose that time to name the horse Lucky. Because once Zach had him, he would take care of him until he got a girlfriend. Then, she would be Lucky's new owner. But this had to be a special girl. Why would this make a horse lucky? Because he, just like Zach, would be the only men allowed to have her; who ever she is.

Lucky would give her comfort on rides and do anything to protect her. They would be perfect for each other.

Present day- 3rd person POV

Cammie tried to wake up again but it was like her eyes were glued shut. Darkness was all she could see and that aggravated her. She could feel her hand moving and suddenly, her right hand was consumed in warmth. She knew very well that it was a hand that held hers. It was big and calloused. Not her fathers, but Joe's. At that moment, Cammie wanted to open her eyes and hug him. She wanted to know where her mom was And tell her how sorry she was.

Ugh, why can't she wake up?!

"Oh my baby. My poor poor baby!" A women sobbed.

Slightly dry lips came in contact with her cheek, her forehead, then her cheek again. It was Joe. She wanted to wake up and ask why she hurt so much. She wanted Zach. Zach would make the pain go away. All he had to do was kiss her. She would focus on nothing but his soft warm lips on her. Everything would be okay.

But it wasn't. She was still consumed in darkness. Why? Why couldn't she open her eyes. What was with the sharp pain in her chest? Cam just wanted it to be gone. She didn't care if the darkness consumed her again. She just wanted the pain to be gone. It was exhausting. She was tired off all the hurt in her life. She just wanted it to be gone.

And it was. Cammie opened her eyes and saw light. Her father was was far away bit she could see him. His blonde hair looked exactly like it did at the funereal. His hands were in his pockets and he was just standing there.

"Daddy!" She yelled. Her chest didn't feel pain anymore. When she ran, her legs felt like they were running on air. She felt free. "Daddy!" But he didn't look at her. "Daddy, it's me. Look at m- oof" she slammed into something and fell to the ground. The pain in her chest was coming back.

She got up and tried to move for her father again but it seemed a glass wall was separating them. She touched it and a large shock went through her chest.

"Ow. Dad, it hurts so much. Please, make te pain go away." She sobbed and cliched her chest. A hand was suddenly on her shoulder.

"Zach shot you honey." Her father spone in a soothing tone. "You need to go back and tell him your're okay. He's more scared than you are.

"But I don't want to go back." Cam cried and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I want to stay here. With you."

X~x~x~

Rachel watched as Joe kissed Cams cheek. She didn't blame Zach for this. It was all her fault. But if he hadn't brought Cam here in the first place, then they wouldn't even be in this mess. Rachel should have been with her daughter more. Maybe, maybe then Cam wouldn't feel the need to run away with this boy.

Rachel warched the heart monitor. It's slow beeping was the only thing telling her Cam was alive.

That's when everything went wrong.

The beeping started to get faster. Joe and Rachel held their breaths and the beeping increased it's speed. Joe ran out of the room and yelled for a doctor. Rachel watched as the bumps came closer together. The beeping bacame even faster as if it were a runner trying to reach the end of a race to make it to first. Faster, faster the runner told it's self. He crossed the finish line just in time for the nurses to run in. The long peircing sound of the monitor shouted victory. Nurses pulled cams hospital gown up revealing her flat stomach.

A man rubbed two large pads to gather.

"Clear." He put them in Cams chest and she jumped. The nurse rubbed them together again and Rachel could hear the shock power up.

"Clear." He said again. Cams body jumped again but the monitor still shouted in victory. Rachel got on her knees and cried.

"One more time. Clear." Cams body jolted from the shock again and everyone held their breaths. It looks as if the runner was disqualified for taking a shirt cut on the trail. The doctors and nurses had won

instead.

The beeping had never been so calming before as everyone smiled.

"It's going to be okay Mrs. Morgan. She stable." The doctor shook hands with Joe.

"She's a tough girl." he said to Joe. "But I wonder. . . is there a reason she's fighting? Is there someone out there she's not ready to say goodbye to?"

Joe clenched his jaw remembering that this was one of the men that held him back from hitting Zach again.

Cammie was in love with the boy. No matter how much it pained Joe, he was going to let Zach back. For Cam. Anything for Cam.

...

A/N- Well. That was a roller-coaster. Anyone else agree? And please hold your applause while I tell you this: 2,986 WORDS! NOT including both A/Ns. I'm so proud of my self!

Wow! Wow wow wow! Thank you all for the amazing reviews! I'm almost at 300!

**CGK0113**- Do you really think I'm that good? And thank you so much for both reviews!

shout out to **veryimpatientfan **who made it clear in the first chapter she was leaving this story if it wasn't Zammie. Well, SE HASNT LEFT IT! Thank you so much!

**Kelsey** - Im glad I didn't mess anything up with the horseback riding and shooting! I'm so glad you like the chapter!

**lovewords**, your reviews make my day! I kind of liked how I ended Zachs POV too :D

**Hannahslye**- I DIDNT KILL HER!

**luckybrat452-494-** well duh! Southern accents make everything better!

**polishdillpicklesandzammie**- I hurried!

**Sunniva** **Steiner**- I hope I didn't make you cry!

**belive515**- I hope this chap. made up for stopping last chapter!

**appletopsbookworm**- Zach is soooo goode!

**fangirl crazi407**- 1) ( A list I know. Ugh.) I hope I answered your questions. 2) I think Joe helped with that. ;p 3) Do you think I'm going to split up Zammie? 4) you're amazing!

**XxCandygirlxX** you're just awesome! I love reading your reviews. And smiled so big when I saw your review on my new story! I'm so glad you like my writing!

**miaadventure**- one of my first FF friends! Your reviews make my day

Im sure you're all happy to know, Cam isn't dead. And never will be. ...well, until she's an old fart that is.

I have a question for you guys: Would I succeed as an author? Like, legit 400 pg novel author? I'm considering it as a career but I don't think I'm _that_ good. I think you guys are just saying that to make me update faster.

PS- if I ever do become one, you ALL are going in the acknowledgments of my first published novel. So **Kelsey**, if your reading this chapter again, I mean every single one of my lovey readers, reviewers, favoriters, and fallowers! Because you all are so encouraging! (Yes, favorites and fallow er's are real words in my dictionary)

Any who, thank you all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and fallowing! You guys are amazing!

btw- I have a new fic out- I know I know, I shouldn't do that- it's called Circle C and it's about a murder case and what not. I've changed the tittle so many times. Any one have ideas for the perfect title?

Review because I love reading your thoughts and feedback is helpful!


End file.
